Story Of Life
by Kyungsoolovers
Summary: Kyungsoo one or two shot Kumpulan ide cerita yg berseliweran dan sayang kalau gak di realisasikan. Mau bikin jadi banyak chapter tapi author takut kebanyakan hutang sama reader Setiap part beda-beda couple dan ceritanya. Just check this out and enjoy my fantasy #PS:sebenernya ini tempat pelarian author dari cerita yg belum selesai. Lagi stuck [Hunsoo] [Chansoo] [Kaisoo] [Baeksoo]
1. Baby In Love (Two Shot)

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (gs)

Oh Sehun

Hunsoo area

Romance/Family

~Author pov

Seorang gadis dengan surai kecoklatan berjalan dengan santai melewati jalan yg tidak terlalu ramai. Matanya tak berhenti melihat sekeliling sambil sesekali mengabadikan apa yg netranya tangkap menggunakan telepon genggang di tangan mungilnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara gedebuk dari balik punggungnya. Ketika ia menengok kebelakang, kedua matanya membola. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil tak sadarkan diri berjarak sekitar lima langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan panik gadis itu segera menghampirinya. Memperhatikan keadaan anak kecil yg tengah pingsan dengan bintik-bintik merah di sekitar wajah dan pergelangan tangannya.

Keadaan jalan yg sedang sepi sama sekali tak membantu. Dengan panik ia mencoba menghubungi panggilan darurat, tapi sayangnya daya telepon genggamnya mati tepat saat deringan pertama terdengar di seberang sana.

Tak menunggu waktu lama hingga gadis itu memutuskan untuk menggendong anak kecil itu dalam dekapannya. Ia sudah bersiap akan berlari ketika sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di sisi kanannya.

"Cepat masuk" ucap sang pengemudi sambil membukakan pintu mobil penumpang.

"Ne?" tanya gadis itu terlihat bingung karena ia tak mengenal siapa gerangan pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang yg kini berada di depannya.

"Kau mau membawanya ke rumah sakit kan? Ayo cepat masuk" ucap pria itu lagi mencoba menghilangkan kebingungan si gadis yg masih terdiam sambil memandangnya heran.

Setelah beberapa detik ia berhasil mencerna ucapan sang pria, tanpa pikir panjang lagi gadis itu segera memasuki mobil di sampingnya. Mereka pun melaju menelusuri jalanan dengan si pengemudi yg sesekali mengecek navigasi untuk menunjukkan arah jalan menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Selama perjalanan, suasana di dalam mobil benar-benar sepi. Sang pengemudi fokus dengan jalanan, sedangkan si gadis sibuk memastikan anak dalam gendongannya masih bernafas dan sesekali menyeka keringat yg membasahi wajah kecilnya.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit, gadis itu segera membawa sang anak menemui perawat. Ia mengatakan apa saja gejala yg di alami anak itu saat ia menemukannya pingsan di tepi jalan. Perawat pun segera memanggil dokter dan membawa anak itu ke dalam ruangan untuk di periksa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seseorang saat ia duduk di depan ruang pemeriksaan.

"Ah dia masih di periksa. Tapi ku harap ia baik-baik saja" jawab sang gadis dengan wajah khawatir yg tergambar jelas.

"Aku yakin anakmu akan baik-baik saja" balas sang pria mencoba menenangkan.

"Tidak, dia bukan anakku. Aku menemukannya pingsan di tepi jalan. Ku rasa ia terpisah dari orang tuanya" jawab gadis itu cepat setelah mendangar penuturan si pria tinggi.

"Benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud" balas sang pria setelah mendudukan dirinya di sisi gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu.

"Ya, tak masalah. Dan terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkan kami sampai kemari" ucap gadis itu dengan senyum simpul di wajah manisnya.

"Tak perlu sungkan. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat" balas pria itu dengan senyum tak kalah manis.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dalam suasana canggung yg begitu terasa, hingga suara pintu di sisi mereka terbuka dan menampilkan seorang dokter yg berjalan menghampiri.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya gadis itu cepat setalh sang dokter berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, apakah anda ibu anak itu?" tanya sang dokter paruh baya itu sambil memandang lurus pada si gadis.

"Ah bukan dok. Saya yg menemukannya pingsan di tepi jalan sendirian" jawab gadis itu cepat.

"Ehm anda tenang saja. Keadaannya baik-baik saja. Beruntung ia segera di bawa ke sini dan bisa di tangani. Alerginya belum terlalu parah, jadi kami bisa menanganinya dengan segera" kata dokter itu menjelaskan.

"Alergi dok?" tanya si gadis lagi.

"Iya benar. Sepertinya anak itu mengkonsumsi sesuatu yg mengandung bahan pemicu alerginya kambuh sebelum ia pingsan dengan bintik-bintik merah mulai muncul di area wajah dan tangannya. Tapi beruntung anda segera membawanya kemari, karena jika terlambat sedikit saja mungkin keadaannya tidak akan sebaik sekarang" jelas dokter itu lagi dengan sabar agar si gadis bisa benar-benar memahami kondisi pasien anak itu sekarang.

"Ah syukurlah. Senang mendengar keadaannya baik-baik saja" ucap gadis itu dengan helaan nafas lega.

"Mohon maaf, tapi bisakah anda menghubungi orang tua atau keluarga pasien? Karena urusan administrasi dan lain-lain harus segera di selesaikan" kata dokter itu lagi sambil memandang kedua insan berbeda gender di depannya secara bergantian.

"Oh iya dok, akan kami usahakan. Terima kasih atas pertolongan dan penjelasannya" sahut si gadis bermata bulat itu dengan senyum manis yg kini menghiasi wajah ayunya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai seorang dokter di rumah sakit ini. Kalau begitu, saya permisi" balas si dokter dengan ramah setelah itu berlalu melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya si pria tinggi yg sedari tadi diam di sampingnya setelah melihat gadis itu beranjak menuju pintu utama rumah sakit.

"Emhh aku akan kembali ketempat tadi. Ku rasa orang tuanya sedang panik dan mencarinya di sekitar tempat itu" jawab si gadis bermata bulat kepada pria itu.

"Soal itu, serahkan saja padaku. Sebagai gantinya kau bisa tetap tinggal di sini dan menjaga anak itu sampai aku kembali dengan orang tuanya. Bagaimana?" tawar si pria mencoba memberikan solusi.

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Ku pikir kau pasti memiliki hal lain untuk di lakukan. Pekerjaanmu mungkin sedang menunggu sekarang" tanya si gadis denga nada canggung yg sangat kentara.

"Ah tak apa. Aku sudah pulang kerja saat melewati jalanan tadi. Tak perlu sungkan. Sekarang masuklah ke kamar rawat anak itu dan tunggu hingga aku kembali" balas si pria dengan senyum manis yg berhasil menghilangkan kerisauan di mata si gadis.

"Emh baik-"

"Di mana ruangan pasien anak kecil yg baru saja di bawa kemari sus? Saya keluarganya" ucapan orang itu yg cukup keras pada petugas rumah sakit yg baru melintas berhasil memotong ucapan si gadis dn mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

"Ehem. Permisi. Apa anda mencari anak kecil yg pingsan di tepi jalan?" tanya gadis itu setelah meyakini bahwa pria yg baru saja berbicara dengan wajah panik itu mencari anak yg tadi ia bawa.

"Ah benar. Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya pria itu antusias setelah mendengar penuturan si gadis.

"Kalau begitu mari ikut saya" balas si gadis dengan ramah lalu menuntun langkah mereka menuju ruang rawat si anak yg terletak di lantai dua rumah sakit itu.

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yg buruk padanya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas pertolonganmu" ucap pria tinggi dengan mata tajam yg kini duduk berhadapan dengan si gadis bermata bulat dalam ruangan inap yg sudah di pindahkan menjadi VVIP.

"Ah itu bukan masalah. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat" jawab si gadis dengan senyum berbentuk hati yg terlihat jelas.

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetap berterima kasih nona..." pria itu menggantungkan ucapannya karena belum mengetahui nama si gadis penolong berwajah manis di depannya.

"Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu" sambung gadis itu cepat mengetahui kebingungan si pria berwajah tampan di depannya.

"Ah benar Kyungsoo-shi. Kenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas semuanya" balas si pria sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan si gadis bernama Kyungsoo yg segera di sambutnya.

"Dan kau?" tanya Sehun pada tinggi yg duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Setaunya pria itu juga ikut andil dalam menyelamatkan nyawa si kecil yg kini masih tertidur di ranjang perawatan karena efek obat yg masih bekerja.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol, Sehun-shi. Senang bisa membantu sesama" ucap pria itu sambil menjabat tangan Sehun sebagai tanda perkenalan mereka.

"Ah baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian ini-"

"Bukan!" jawab si gadis cepat. Sebenarnya terlalu cepat hingga berhasil membuat kedua pria di ruangan itu terkejut akan reaksinya yg begitu tiba-tiba.

"Ah maksudku, kami hanya kebetulan sama-sama berada di tempat kejadian. Jadi, emhh ya begitulah" jelas Kyungsoi dengan canggung karena mendapat tatapan seolah menghakimi dari keduanya.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga terlibat obrolan ringan selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya suara serak dari si mungil di atas ranjang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Daddy" ucapnya sambil mengucek matanya yg terasa berat.

"Daddy di sini sayang. Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya si pria tampan denga pandangan tajamnya pada anak kecil yg baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan daddy.

Benar, anak kecil itu adalah anak pria bernama Sehun. Tapi untungnya tadi ia sempat menjelaskan bahwa anak itu bukan anak kandungnya. Anak itu sebenarnya adalah keponakannya yg kini baru berusia 5 tahun, tapi karena kedua orang tuanya yg berstatus kakak kandung dari Sehun meninggal akibat kecelakaan 2 tahun silam, jadilah si anak semakin lengket dengannya dan selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan daddy.

"Oh nuna yeppo" ucap si anak dengan mata berbinar saat pandngannya mengarah pada gadis di belakang daddynya.

"Ne ?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ah Jongini sangat senang, nuna yeppo ada di sini. Nuna ayo kesini" ucap bocah itu dengan wajah yg sangat menggemaskan berikut denga kedua tangan terbuka lebar seolah menanti sebuah pelukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Em baiklah" jawab gadis itu dengan segera memberikan pelukan yg di inginkan si anak dengan wajah berbinar menanti pelukan darinya.

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hanya bisa membolakan matanya sambil memandang si kecil yg kini tengah terkekeh di tempatnya tadi berbaring.

"Ehehehe pipi nuna sangat kenyal. Jongini suka nuna" ucap bocah itu dengan senyum yg mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Maaf ya Kyungsoo-shi, aku tidak tau dia belajar dari mana bersikap seperti itu" kali ini Sehun yg berbicara. Ia benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan sikap anaknya yg begitu agresif. Anak itu tak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya pada orang baru mana pun. Jangankan mencium pipi mereka, di suruh berkenalan saja ia selalu malu-malu.

"Tak apa Sehun-shi. Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Apa masih ada yg sakit anak manis?" tanya Kyungsoo pada anak bernama Jongin dengan marga Kim yg mengikuti marga ayahnya kaka ipar Sehun.

"Aniya. Jongini sekarang baik-baik saja karena ada nuna yeppo di sini" jawab bocah itu sambil bergelayut manja di pangkuan Kyungsoo di atas ranjang rawatnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa sekarang nuna bisa pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo menggoda Jongin.

"Aduuuuhhhhh, kepala Jongini pusing" ucap si bocah tiba-tiba sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Jongin, jangan main-main soal kondisimu" nasehat Sehun yg mulai geli sendiri melihat tingkah bocah menggemaskan itu.

"Ish daddy tidak peka" balas Jongin dengan bibir mencebik manja.

"Daddy kelamaan jomblo sih jadi menyebalkan begitu" lanjut bocah itu lagi yg berhasil membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol cekikikan menahan tawa mereka semengara Sehun menyipitkan matanya dengan pandangan kesal pada Jongin.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar. Sekarang Jongin mau apa? Apa mau makan buah?" tawar Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan perhatian bocah itu lagi.

"Iya Jongini mau. Tapi nuna yeppo harus menyuapi" ucap Jongin menlonjak girang di atas pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Tapi panggil nuna Soo-i saja" balas Kyungsoo yg mulai merasa risih dengan panggilan yg Jongin sematkan padanya.

"Ne Soo-i nuna" ucap Jongin lagi sambil mengangguk lucu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 18.25 sore saat Kyungsoo selesai menyuapi Jongin buah. Ia memutuskan saatnya untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan badannya yg sudah mulai lelah.

"Em Jongin, nuna harus pulang sekarang. Jongin harus cepat sembuh ya" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ah wae?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah cemberut dan mata memelas.

"Ini sudah hampit malam Jongin. Nuna harus segera pulang" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut Jongin mencoba memberi pengertian pada anak itu.

"Emh tapi Jongin masih ingin bermain dengan nuna Soo-i hikse" ucap anak itu sambil terisak. Ia benar-benar tak mau jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, tidak boleh begitu. Nuna harus pulang dan Jongin sekarang harus istirahat" itu Sehun yg menyahut. Pria tampan itu sudah diam sejak tadi melihat Jongin begitu senang bersama Kyungsoo membuatnya ikut bahagia. Tapi ia tau bahwa Kyungsoo pasti memiliki kesibukan sendiri.

"Lihatlah. Apa nuna tega meninggalkan Jongini dengan daddy yg membosankan itu? Jongini janji akan jadi anak yg baik dan penurut kalau nuna tetap tinggal" bujuk Jongin dengan wajah memelas. Sesekali buliran air mata masih terlihat membasahi wajah manisnya.

Kyungsoo yg memang sangat menyukai anak kecil tentu saja merasa tak tega. Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa karena urusannya sendiri juga tak bisa di tunda.

"Ish dasar bocah ini. Sudah tak apa Kyungsoo-shi. Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Urusan Jongin biar aku yg menangani. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, dan maaf sudah merepotkan. Aku tidak tau kalau Jongin bisa bersikap begitu" kata Sehun sambil membekap mulut Jongin mencegah bocah itu mengeluarkan kata-kata menyebalkannya lagi tentang dirinya.

"Em baiklah kalau begitu. Jongin, kau harus cepat sembuh" ubalas Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, biar ku antar" Chanyeol yg berbicara setelah sekian lama hanya diam memperhatikan dan sesekali berbincang ringan denga Sehun saat gadis itu sibuk dengan Jongin.

"Tak perlu!" itu Jongin yg menyahut setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan daddy-nya dari mulut kecilnya.

"Paman ini pasti mau mencari kesempatan ya biar bisa dekat-dekat dengan Soo-i nuna ku" lanjut Jongin sengit.

"Hei bocah, aku ini masih muda. Kau harusnya memanggilku Hyung, bukn paman" balas Chanyeol yg tak terima.

"Cih, dasar tidak sadar umur" kata Jongin menggerutu. Hal itu sengaja ia ucapkan dengan keras agar di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Jongin" Sehun menegur lagi.

"Ayolah daddy. Aku akan merelakan nuna pulang tapi dengan satu syarat. Daddy yg harus mengantar" wajah memelas itu kembali terlihat di wajah Jongin sambil menggoyangkan lengan daddy-nya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Tidak perlu Jongin. Nuna bisa pulang bersama Chanyeol. Jadi daddy mu bisa menjagamu di sini" kata Kyungsoo menengahi.

"Baiklah. Tapi kali ini saja. Lain kali paman tidak boleh dekat-dekat nuna-ku" kata Jongin dengan wajah murung.

"Soo-i nuna juga harus janji kalau kita akan bertemu lagi. Oke?" lanjut Jongin sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo. Nuna janji" balas Kyungsoo sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo pun setelahnya berlalu keluar di ikuti oleh Chanyeol.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Chanyeol-shi. Tapi kau bisa menurunkanku di halte terdekat" Kyungsoo memecah keheningan di antara mereka yg benar-benar menyiksa selama perjalanan pulang.

"Ah tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. Katakan saja alamatnya" jawab Chanyeol masih dengan pandangan lurus ke jalanan.

"Em tak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Lagi pula aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu" balas Kyungsoo tak enak.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tak merasa di repotkan. Tulis saja alamatmu di GPS" balas Chanyeol lagi masih bersikeras mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang.

"Em itu dia masalahnya. Aku tidak akan langsung pulang. Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain" jawab Kyungsoo lagi dengan gerakan gelisah yg mulai menarik perhatian Chanyeol untuk melihatnya. Pria itu menyadari bahwa gadis di sisinya gelisah dan merasa tak nyaman lama-lama berduaan dengannya yg masih berstatus orang asing selain tau nama masing-masing.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Ku harap aku tidak membuatmu tak nyaman karena memaksa untuk mengantarmu pulang.

"Apa? Ah tidak, bukan begitu" jawab Kyungsoo yg terkejut karena pria ini menyadari kegelisahannya.

"Tak apa Kyungsoo-shi. Aku mengerti. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di halte. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf sudah membuatmu merasa tak nyaman" balas Chanyeol lagi dengan senyum ramahnya menandakan ia tak tersinggung atau marah pada gadis itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas semuanya Chanyeol-shi" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya setelah ia keluar dari mobil pria itu.

"Bukan hal besar. Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kyungsoo-shi" setelah berucap, Chanyeol segera menjalankan kembali mobilnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo di halte bus.

Dua minggu berlalu begitu cepat. Kyungsoo tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Ia kembali menikmati hari-hari tenangnya sambil berjalan-jalan dan sesekali mengambil foto.

Ia kadang-kadang tersenyum sendiri melihat anak-anak yg asik bermain mengingatkannya ada bocah menggemaskan bernama Jongin. Entah bagaimana sekarang keadaan bocah menggemaskan itu, sungguh ia benar-benar merindukan tawanya yg menular.

Kyungsoo tengah berteduh dari hujan deras di sebuah mini market ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah benda persegi di dekat kaki meja yg tengah ia duduki sambil memakan mie instan untuk menghangatkan badan.

Benda itu ternyata adalah dompet. Ia melihat kesana kemari mencoba mencari seseorang yg mungkin sedang kebingungan mencari dompetnya. Tapi nihil, tak seorangpun di mini market itu selain dirinya dan petugas kasir.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan membuka dompet itu. Matanya membelalak melihat isi dompet yg penuh dengan kartu kredit dan sejumlah uang tunai yg tak sedikit. Dengan segera ia kembali menutup dompet itu dan menghabiskan mienya yg mulai dingin.

Setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu, akhirnya hujan reda. Kyungsok segera melangkah keluar dan mencoba mencari kantor polisi terdekat. Sepuluh menit berlalu ia habiskan untuk searching internet, tapi alamat kantor polisi terdekat adalah sejauh 10 mil dari lokasinya berdiri.

Dengan hembusan nafas berat, akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali membuka dompet itu mencoba mencari alamat yg tertera di kartu identitas si pemilik. Setelah di cermati, ternyata alamatnya tak begitu jauh. Hanya terletak 2 blok dari mini market yg baru saja ia kunjungi.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi sebelum mengetuk pintu besar dengan cat putih di depannya. Ia berjalan kaki selama 15 menit sebelum tiba di depan sebuah rumah besar namun tampak asri yg terlihat sederhana tapi nyaman.

*tok tok tok

Ketukan pertama tak mendapatkan respon apa-apa. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengetuk lagi setelah menunggu selama kurang dari lima menit.

*tok tok tok

"Permi-"

"Ya?" seketika ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat pintu di depannya terbuka menampilkan sosok pria tinggi dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

"Kyungsoo? Itu... kau?" ucap pria itu dengan netra yg melebar.

"Ne? Ah iya. Hai Sehun-shi" balas Kyungsoo pada pria yg ternyata adalah Sehun. Pria yg tak di temuiny selama dua minggu penuh. Mereka sama-sama terdiam setelahnya selama beberapa saat.

"Oh maaf atas kebodohanku. Silahkan masuk" kata Sehun memecah keheningan lalu membuka pintunya lebih lebar agar gadis itu bisa masuk ke dalan.

"Terima kasih" ucap gadis itu di sertai senyum simpul yg berhasil menggetarkan hati pria tinggi yg menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Ehem. Jadi...kau tau rumahku?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan setelah mereka tiba di ruang tamu.

"Apa? Oh tidak. Aku tidak tau. Em maksudku aku ke sini karena-"

"Sayang, siapa yg datang?" suara seorang wanita menggema dari ruangan lain berhasil menghentikan ucapan gadis itu.

"Temanku" balas sehun sedikit berteriak.

"Suruh masuk dan sediakan minuman" balas suara itu lagi yg terdengar semakin mendekat.

"Tidak perlu Sehun-shi. Aku tidk akan lama" cegah Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tak apa. Tunggu di sini sebentar" dengan itu Sehun menghilang di balik dinding meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

"Sehun, bisakah kau... Omo siapa wanita cantik ini?" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yg masih terlihat begitu cantik dengan seorang anak kecil dalam gendongannya yg terus menangis sambil melangkah menuju gadis itu.

"Oh anyeong haseyo. Namaku Do Kyungsoo" ucap gadis itu langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya menyapa wanita itu dengan sangat sopan.

Seketika tangisan anak kecil itu berhenti dan langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, anak itu segera meloloskan diri dari gendongan wanita paruh baya itu dan berlari memeluk kaki Kyungsoo yg sedang berdiri dengan erat.

"Soo-i nunaaaaaa. Jongini kangeeennn" manja anak kecil yg ternyata adalah Jongin sambil terus memeluk kaki Kyungsoo erat.

"Jongin, apa kabar?" tanya Kyungsoo menunduk untuk memeluk anak itu setelah ia melepaskan dekapannya.

"Tidak baik. Jongini sakit karena terlalu merindukan nuna. Hikse nuna jahat. Nuna bilang akan segera menemui Jongini lagi tapi nuna tidak datang-datang setelah Jongini sembuh hikse" ucap anak itu terisak dalam dekapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sakit ? Oh astaga badanmu benar-benar panas. Maaf ya Jongin. Nuna benar-benar sibuk jadi baru bisa menemuimu sekarang" sesal Kyungso dengan raut wajah hawatirnya setelah memegang dahi anak itu yg benar-benar panas.

"Baiklah Jongini maafkan. Tapi dengan syarat" jawab anak itu dengan wajah cemberutnya setelah menghapus air mata yg masih setia menetes.

"Jongin mau apa? Nuna akan lakukan apa pun asal Jongin memaafkan nuna" balas Kyungsoo lagi. Mereka bahkan lupa bahwa di sana ada seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang pria tampan tengah memandang takjub pada interaksi mereka.

"Sungguh?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah seketika berbinar senang.

"Sungguh" ucap Kyungsoo yakin.

"Kalau begitu pertama-tama gendong Jongini" ucap anak itu sambil menengadahkan tangannya dengan terbuka.

"Tentu saja. Kemarilah" Kyungsoo langsung menggendong Jongin yg di sambut anak itu dengan senyum cerah.

"Setelah itu, berikan Jongini ciuman di sini" ucap Jongin lagi sambil menunjuk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Di sini? Oke"

Chu~

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin cukup lama karena gemas hingga membuat Jongin cekikikan.

"Ihihihi nuna jangan begitu. Jongini geli" tawa Jongin akhirnya pecah juga karena Kyungsoo mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Apa sekarang nuna sudah di maafkan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum mengembang melihat tawa Jongin.

"Apa nuna bercanda? Memangnya siapa yg bilang kalau Jongini marah pada nuna?" tanya anak itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Oohhh terima kasih Jongin" balas Kyungsoo dan sekali lagi mengecup pipi tembam bocah itu dengan gemas.

#TBC

Gimana? Lanjut ga nih? Btw sorry ya kalau kepanjangan ngebosenin. Ini juga udah di usahain biar bisa sependek mungkin kok. Thanks for reading. Kritik dan sarannya di tunggu ya. Sorry, typo alert!!!

#pssttt kalau mau request couple bisa komen di sini (aku usahain couple utamanya sesuai yg kalian mau, tapi isi cerita terserah aku ya)


	2. Baby In Love (End)

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (gs)

Oh Sehun

Hunsoo area

Romance/Family

~Author pov

"Ehem"

Dehaman singkat tapi cukup keras itu berhasil mengembalikan perhatian Kyungsoo pada Sehun yg sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas minuman dan camilan.

"Ah Sehun-shi. Maaf aku terlalu asik dengan Jongin" sesal Kyungsoo lalu menunduk untuk menurunkan Jongin dari gendongannya. Tapi yg ada anak itu justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher gadis itu seolah tak ingin berpisah.

"Jongin, lepas dulu. Itu ada daddy-mu" ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Tidak mau. Jongini ingin terus seperti ini dengan Soo-i nuna" balas Jongin dengan nada yg begitu manja.

"Jongin kemari. Kasihan Soo-i nuna menggendongmu terus. Kau itu berat Jongin" ucap Sehun berusaha membantu Kyungsoo.

"Cih, bilang saja daddy iri tak bisa seperti ini dengan Soo-i nuna sepertiku" anak itu mendecih dan di akhiri dengan menjulurkan lidah pada daddy-nya yg sukses membuat wajah Sehun memerah.

"Ja.. jangan dengarkan dia Kyung. Aku tidak iri sama sekali" ucap Sehun gugup.

"Ah tak apa" balas gadis itu yg hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perdebatan ayah dan anak itu. Terlihat sekali bahwa mereka berdua saling menyayangi walaupun caranya tidak terlihat manis. Karena Kyungsoo tau, anak kecil akan selalu begitu untuk mencari perhatian dari orang yg ia sayang.

"Sehun, siapa gadis cantik ini ?" tanya wanita paruh baya yg duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Oh iya aku sampai lupa. Namanya Kyungsoo, dia yg ku ceritakan waktu itu. Orang yg menolong Jongin" jelas Sehun pada wanita itu.

"Jadi ini yg menolong Jongin? Cantik ya. Terima kasih banyak Kyungsoo, tante tidak tau harus melakukan apa untuk membalas kabaikanmu. Kalau tidak ada kamu, cucu tante mungkin masih di rumah sakit hingga sekarang karena kecerobohan anak tante, Sehun" ucap wanita paruh baya itu yg ternyata adalah nenek Jongin sambil menekankan kata ceroboh menyindir anaknya sendiri yg sekarang memasang wajah masam.

"Tidak masalah tante. Lagi pula saya hanya kebetulan lewat waktu itu" balas Kyungsoo masih dengan Jongin dalam gendongannya.

"Apanya yg bukan masalah. Jaman sekarang susah mencari orang yg benar-benar baik dan perduli sepertimu. Kebanyakan orang hanya akan lewat lalu menelpon ambulan saja. Sedangkan kamu sampai bersusah payah membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit. Tante benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih banyak sama kamu sayang" jelas wanita itu yg tetap bersikeras mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah Kyung, tidak perlu di teruskan lagi. Eomma ku memang keras kepala" ucap Sehun memotong sanggahan Kyungsoo yg di yakininya pasti akan menjadi lebih panjang lagi jika di teruskan sekaligus membalas sindiran eommanya.

"Seperti kau tidak saja Sehun" ucap wanita paruh baya itu tak terima di sebut keras kepala oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Jongin, ayo sini sama nenek. Kamu harus makan biar bisa minum obat" lanjut wanita itu lagi sambil berjalan menghampiri tempat Kyungsoo duduk dengan Jongin di pelukannya.

"Tidak mauuuu. Jongini cuma mau sama Soo-i nuna" ucap anak itu semakin mempererat dekapannya.

"Jongin tidak boleh merepotkan orang terus. Nuna-mu ini mau bicara dengan daddy-mu. Jadi kau harus ikut nenek" ucap sang nenek sambil terus berusaha melepaskan dekapan Jongin di leher Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya Jongin cuma mau sama Soo-i nuna. Titik!" seru anak itu lagi tak mau lepas.

"Ah tak apa tante. Biar Jongin denganku saja" kata Kyungsoo menengahi.

"Nanti ngerepotin kamu"

"Engga kok tante. Jongin kenapa ga mau makan? Nanti ga bisa minum obat terus ga sembuh-sembuh emangnya Jongin mau?" tanya Kyungsoo selembut mungkin pada Jongin sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya sayang.

"Makanannya pahit. Jongini ga suka. Obatnya juga pahit" kata Jongin dengan bibir mencebik yg membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau nuna yg buatin bubur terus suapin Jongin? Apa Jongin tetap ga mau?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi berusaha membujuk anak itu agar mau makan.

"Nuna bisa masak?" tanya Jongin polos.

"Tentu saja bisa. Nuna yakin kalau Jongin makan masakan nuna, pasti tidak akan terasa pahit. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyungsoo lagi dengan senyumnya yg meneduhkan.

"Hmmmm baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi nuna janji ya bakal nyuapin Jongini?" ucap anak itu lagi dengan mata berbinarnya walau pun kini wajahnya agak pucat karena sakit.

"Janji. Sekarang Jongin dengan daddy dulu ya, supaya nuna bisa masak buat Jongin" jelas gadis itu meyakinkan. Jongin hanya mengangguk antusias mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Saat menyerahkan Jongin pada Sehun, mau tak mau wajah Kyungsoo jadi begitu dekat dengan Sehun. Pria itu terdiam sejenak tanpa kedip sambil memandangi wajah ayu Kyungsoo yg teramat dekat. Ia tersadar dengan wajah memerah saat ibunya berdeham mencoba menggodanya lagi.

Kyungsoo yg tak memperhatikan wajah Sehun hanya memandang ibu Sehun sesaat lalu tersenyum sembari meminta ijin memakai dapur mereka.

"Kau tertarik dengannya?" bisik wanita paruh baya itu saat Kyungsoo sudah menjauh dari mereka dan asik di dapur dengan bahan makanan yg berjarak tak jauh dari ruang makan yg kini mereka tempati.

"Eomma ini bicara apa sih" balas Sehun terdengar cuek, tapi ia tak sadar bahwa sekarang wajahnya bersemu yg terlihat kentara karena kulitnya yg sangat putih.

"Sudah ketahuan, mengelak lagi. Kalau dia di ambil orang lain saja baru menyesal" sarkas sang eomma.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu eomma. Pekerjaanku banyak dan aku juga harus fokus membesarkan Jongin" elaknya lagi sambil memperhatikan Jongin yg asik menonton kartun di layar ponselnya.

"Justru itu Sehun. Memangnya mau sampai kapan kau jadi jomblo? Sampai Jongin kuliah? Atau jangan-jangan sampai eomma punya cicit dari Jongin? Ingat sekarang umurmu sudah 28, sudah waktunya untuk memulai keluarga sendiri. Lagi pula bukankah lebih baik kau membesarkan Jongin dengan istrimu nanti agar Jongin bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu" jelas eomma Sehun panjang lebar pada anaknya yg keras kepala itu.

"Ayolah eomma, aku masih muda. Lagi pula anak eomma yg satu ini cukup tampan untuk bisa mendapatkan gadis mana pun yg aku mau" kata Sehun berlagak dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Lihat Jongin siapa yg bicara? Ngakunya tampan, bisa dapetin cewe mana aja, tapi taunya jomblo dari lahir" sindir eommanya lagi sambil memperhatikan Jongin yg asik sendiri.

"Eomma!" seru Sehun kesal.

"Makanannya siap" seru Kyungsoo datang mendekat dengan nampan di tangannya yg berhasil menghentikan perdebatan ibu dan anak itu.

"Asiiikkkk Jongini sudah tidak sabar mencicipinya" kata Jongin berseru dengan riang. Dengan segera ia merentangkan tangannya meminta di gendong lagi oleh nuna kesayangannya itu.

"Wooooaaahhhhh beruang" seru anak itu dengan wajah berbinar memandang semangkuk bubur yg sudah di tata apik oleh Kyungsoo hingga membentuk wajah karakter hewan yg terlihat menggemaskan.

"Jongin suka?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Jongini jadi tidak sabar mencoba rasanya" celoteh bocah itu riang di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin duduk dengan daddy ya. Supaya nuna bisa menyuapi Jongin" ucap gadis itu diiringi anggukan antusias dari Jongin.

Selama Kyungsoo menyuapi Jongin yg berada di atas pangkuan Sehun, pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya memandang kagum pada gadis itu. Sosoknya terlihat begitu indah dengan senyum hati yg selalu merekah. Sesekali gadis itu menyelipkan candaan agar perhatian Jongin tidak terfokus pada air ludahnya yg terasa pahit. Hingga tanpa terasa satu mangkuk bubur tandas tak bersisa.

"Wah Jongin hebat. Makanannya habis tanpa sisa" puji gadis itu sambil mengusap puncak kepala Jongin dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja. Itu karena Soo-i nuna yg membuat dan menyuapi Jongini. Jongini benar-benar suka bubur buatan nuna, tidak pahit seperti buatan nenek" celoteh anak itu lagi tanpa menghiraukan raut kesal dari sang nenek yg duduk di kursi seberang mereka.

"Hey tidak boleh bicara begitu anak manis. Sekarang waktunya Jongin minum obat" tanggap Kyungsoo yg merasa tak enak hati akan perkataan polos dari bocah menggemaskan itu.

"Obat itu pahit. Jongini tidak suka" jawab bocah itu dengan bibir mencebik.

"Kalau Jongin mau minum obat, nanti nuna kasih hadiah loh" bujuk Kyungsoo tak mau menyerah.

"Woah hadiah. Jongini mau hadiah" seru Jongin semangat dengan mata berbinar.

"Tapi Jongin harus janji dulu mau minum obat" tawar Kyungsoo lagi yg hanya di angguki dengan semangat oleh Jongin yg mendapat iming-iming sebuah hadiah.

Setelah minum obat dengan memencet hidungnya, Jongin kembali meringkuk dalam dekapan Kyungsoo dan menagih hadiahnya.

"Mana hadiah Jongini?" tagih bocah itu sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

"Apa Jongin suka cerita dongeng?" tanya Kyungsoo mengindahkan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Dongeng? Jongini suka mendengarnya saat di sekolah" balas anak itu.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau hadiahnya nuna menceritakan sebuah dongeng untuk Jongin?" tawar Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sungguh? Nuna bisa menceritakan dongeng?" tanya Jongin antusias.

"Tentu. Nuna tau banyak dongeng yg bagus" jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan. Jongini ingin mendengarnya" balas Jongin antusias. Sehun yg memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir Jongin bisa senyaman itu berada di sekitar orang lain selain dirinya dan sang nenek.

"Gadis itu benar-benar keibuan. Beruntung sekali laki-laki yg nanti akan menjadi suami dan ayah dari anak-anaknya" suara eomma Sehun kembali terdengar setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghilang di balik pintu kamar Jongin.

"Eomma aku tau Kyungsoo gadis yg baik, tapi—"

"Eomma bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihat Jongin tertawa secerah itu. Eomma tak ingin memaksamu, tapi sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik dan eomma yakin kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk membuat keputusan sendiri" tutur wanita paruh baya itu memotong kalimat Sehun dengan wajah sendu.

"Ne eomma" jawab Sehun dengan pelan.

Kyungsoo akhirnya pulang setelah berhasil menidurkan Jongin diiringi sebuah dongeng. Sehun dan eommanya tak berhenti mengucap terima kasih karena sekali lagi gadis itu membantu merawat Jongin yg sedang sakit. Kyungsoo sempat larut dalam suasana bahagia dapat berjumpa lagi dengan bocah kecil menggemaskan itu hingga hampir lupa dengan tujuan utamanya datang ke rumah Sehun, mengembalikan dompet eommanya yg terjatuh di jalan.

Mereka sempat berdebat saat Kyungsoo pamit untuk pulang karena ia punya kesibukan lain. Eomma Sehun terus bersikeras agar anaknya itu mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke tempat tujuannya, tapi Kyungsoo yg memang masih merasa tak nyaman dekat dengan pria itu menolak dengan halus dan berakhir menaiki bus sendirian.

Hari itu adalah akhir pekan saat Sehun libur dari pekerjaannya dan Jongin juga sudah sembuh dari sakitnya. Jongin bersikeras meminta pergi ke taman bermain sejak pagi hari. Ia bahkan mengancam tak mau makan jika daddynya tak mau membawanya ke taman bermain.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman bermain, Jongin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil sesekali bernyanyi lagu anak-anak dengan riang. Sehun yg melihat hal itu hanya bisa ikut tersenyum. Kali ini Sehun berpenampilan sederhana yg terlihat santai dengan baju kaos hitam polos di balik kemeja yg dibiarkan terbuka. Kacamata hitam serta topi menjadi pelengkap ketampanan pemuda bermarga Oh itu.

Ketika tiba di taman bermain, mata Sehun membulat lucu. Kehadirannya di sambut oleh senyum hati milik Kyungsoo yg melambaikan tangannya di depan pintu masuk. Gadis itu terlihat begitu cantik dengan dress putih sebatas lutut dan rambut di gerai. Dandanannya yg tak berlebihan membuat kecantikan alaminya kian memikat.

"Nunaaaaa!" seru Jongin langsung berlari menghampiri gadis itu tanpa menghiraukan daddynya yg kini masih terpaku memandangi sang gadis.

"Apa kabar Jongin ? Kau sudah sehat ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjogkok di depan bocah menggemaskan itu.

"Tentu saja. Jongini rajin minum obat supaya bisa cepat bertemu nuna" celoteh bocah itu menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"Aigo, anak pintar" balas Kyungsoo sambil mengacak rambut Jongin dengan gemas.

"Kyungsoo, kau di sini ?" tanya Sehun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ah Sehun-shi. Apa Jongin tak memberitahumu ?" tanya gadis itu menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun yg hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari pria tinggi itu.

"Jadi begini. Waktu itu saat aku membacakan dongeng untuk Jongin, dia tidak mau tidur. Dia bilang kalau dia takut aku pergi lagi seperti waktu di rumah sakit. Jadi aku menjanjikannya untuk bertemu di akhir pekan jika ia sudah sembuh" jelas Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Ah maaf merepotkanmu. Lagi-lagi Jongin membuat ulah" sesal pria itu dengan raut menyesal.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula aku tak ada pekerjaan di akhir pekan dan aku juga senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin" balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum hati yg merekah.

"Nuna ayo cepat masuk. Jongini sudah tidak sabar menaiki wahana di dalam sana" rengek Jongin menginterupsi perbincangan kecil dua orang dewasa berbeda gender itu.

Mereka masuk dengan Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo di sisi kirinya sedangkan Sehun di sisi kanannya. Mereka bertiga benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga yg bahagia. Bahkan sebagian orang yg melihat keceriaan mereka memandang iri dengan pasangan yg terlihat begitu serasi itu.

Tawa Jongin tak pernah berhenti sepanjang hari dari satu wahana ke wahana lain. Sesekali bocah itu merengek minta di gendong saat ia mulai lelah berjalan mengitari taman bermain yg begitu luas. Sehun tak henti-hentinya terpesona dengan keceriaan yg di bawa Kyungsoo pada bocah menggemaskan yg kini tengah berada di kamar mandi karena kebanyakan minum.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini. Aku dan Jongin sangat menikmati jalan-jalan bersamamu" ucap Sehun membuka percakapan saat mereka duduk berdua di sebuah bangku panjang yg berada tak jauh di depan toilet umum di taman bermain itu.

"Tak perlu sungkan. Aku juga bersenang-senang hari ini. Jongin benar-benar anak yg menggemaskan. Aku senang bisa menghiburnya" balas Kyungsoo

"Yah, dia memang sangat menggemaskan. Tapi sungguh aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Sudah lama aku tak melihat Jongin tertawa seceria itu semenjak ia kehilangan kedua orang tua kandungnya. Dia benar-benar sangat menyukaimu" balas Sehun sambil sesekali melirik wajah gadis yg duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku hanya melakukan apa yg bisa ku lakukan. Lagi pula aku memang sangat menyukai anak kecil, jadi ku rasa karena itu juga Jongin bisa dengan mudah akrab denganku. Sejak dulu aku sangat ingin punya adik, tapi orang tuaku tak pernah mengindahkannya. Dan kebetulan aku memiliki banyak keponakan jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah mereka yg terkadang sedikit menyebalkan" balas gadis itu sambil sedikit terkekeh mengingat tingkah keponakannya yg selalu ribut memperebutkan perhatiannya.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki sifat keibuan. Aku saja kadang masih kesal saat Jongin berulah dan merengek meminta sesuatu" balas Sehun yg kini memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ne ? Ah tidak, aku sama sekali tidak keibuan. Aku hanya terbiasa dengan anak-anak" balas gadis itu dengan pipi bersemu mendengar pujian dari Sehun.

"Wah kalian benar-benar pasangan yg manis. Biarkan aku mengambilkan foto kalian berdua" suara seseorang terdengar menyapa pendengaran dan menginterupsi perbincangan mereka berdua. Pria itu nampak membawa sebuah kamera polaroid di tangannya.

"Ah kami bukan-"

"Daddy! Aku sudah selesai" seru Jongin yg baru keluar dari toilet dang langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"Oh ternyata kalian pasangan yg sudah menikah. Anak kalian sangat menggemaskan" kata pria bermata sipit itu lagi dengan senyum mengembang.

"A..aniya. Kami ini-"

"Asik kita bisa foto. Ayo cepat ambil foto kami ahjussi" seru Jongin memotong sanggahan Kyungsoo dan langsung menyelip duduk ke atas pangkuan gadis itu yg masih terdiam.

"Ah benar-benar keluarga yg manis, mari lakukan beberapa pose lagi" sahut pria bermata sipit itu lagi sambil mengarahkan kameranya pada mereka bertiga yg terlihat sedikit canggung saat mata Kyungsoo tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata sipit Sehun. Pria itu hanya berdehem sesaat sebelum mengambil inisiatif meletakkan lengan kanannya melingkari bahu Kyungsoo dengan Jongin di tengah-tengah mereka.

Kyungsoo tampak terkejut dengan aksi Sehun, lalu kembali tenang saat melihat senyum Jongin yg merekah dengan mata menyipit ke arah kamera. Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat mereka berjalan menuju sebuah toko ice cream sambil menggenggam hasil foto mereka.

Ia berjalan di belakang gadis itu yg kini tengah menggendong Jongin sambil sesekali menunjuk sesuatu yg menarik perhatiannya dan menghasilkan tawa kecil dari bibir mungil Jongin. Sesekali Sehun memandangi foto mereka bertiga yg terlihat begitu manis. Pose terakhir yg berhasil di abadikan kamera polaroid itu sungguh membuat hati Sehun menghangat. Di foto itu tampak Jongin tersenyum dengan lebar yg berhasil membuat matanya menghilang sementara kedua pipinya di kecup oleh Sehun dan Kyungsoo saat bersamaan. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga harmonis. Kyungsoo yg melihat hasil foto mereka pun hanya bisa mengulum senyum dengan pipi merona.

Hari itu berlalu dengan penuh keceriaan. Bahkan setelah mereka pulang ke rumah pun Jongin tak henti-hentinya menceritakan pengalaman menyenangkannya dengan penuh semangat pada sang nenek. Bahkan Jongin sudah membuat janji lagi untuk kembali menghabiskan akhir pekan selanjutnya bersama gadis itu yg sempat mendapat delikan dari Sehun karena merasa tak enak terus-terusan merepotkan Kyungsoo. Namun gadis itu kembali membalas sanggahan Sehun dengan tenang di sertai senyumnya yg kini menjadi candu bagi Sehun.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Akhir pekan menjadi hari yg paling di nantikan untuk Jongin dan juga Sehun secara tidak langsung. Pria itu masih tak mau mengakui bahwa ia jatuh hati pada pesona gadis itu dan menjadikan kebahagiaan Jongin sebagai alasan untuk kembali bersua dengan sang gadis pemilik senyum berbentuk hati.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 18.35 KST saat Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Jongin menangis tersedu dalam dekapannya. Anak itu tak mau melepaskan dekapannya saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa gadis itu tak akan bisa menemaninya bermain akhir pekan selanjutnya setelah tiga bulan penuh yg mereka habiskan bersama-sama setiap kali gadis itu memiliki waktu luang selain akhir pekan yg menjadi hari wajib mereka bertemu.

Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskan alasannya yg mengharuskannya pergi dan tak dapat menemui anak itu. Tapi Jongin tetap keras kepala dan terus menangis hingga ia tertidur karena kelelahan. Sehun yg waktu itu sedang menerima telepon dari sekertarisnya mengenai pekerjaan tak sempat mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu hingga ia hanya bisa mengusa punggung jongin untuk menenangkannya.

Ketika Jongin terbangun dan menemukan ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri anak itu kembali menangis dengan keras. Ia bergumam tak jelas sambil terisak saat Sehun mencoba menenangkannya. Yg dapat di tangkap oleh pendengaran Sehun hanyalah kalimat Jongin yg terus menyalahkannya akan kepergian nuna kesayangannya itu.

Sehun terus merenungkan informasi yg di terimanya dari jongin saat ia sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Jongin berkata bahwa Kyungsoo akan pergi ke luar kota bersama seorang ahjussi tampan yg waktu itu bertemu dengan mereka di rumah sakit dan tidak akan kembali lagi dalam waktu yg lama. Dan Jongin menyalahkan Sehun karena tidak bisa menahan kepergian nunanya.

Sehun berpikir keras sambil memandangi foto mereka saat di taman bermain. Ia berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri yg ingin terus mempertahankan egonya dan membohongi kata hatinya sendiri. Sesekali ia mengerang frustasi bingung memilih antara mengikuti kata hati atau pikirannya.

Hari kepergian Kyungsoo sudah di depan mata, tapi Sehun masih belum bisa mengambil keputusan. Bahkan kefrustasiannya semakin bertambah dengan Jongin yg mengacuhkannya selama berhari-hari yg mendapat dukungan dari sang eomma.

"Apa lagi yg kau pikirkan ? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau kau menyukai gadis itu ?" tanya sang eomma di tengah kegusaran Sehun.

"Tapi eomma, aku..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Kau kenapa ? Kau merasa tak pantas untuknya ? Atau kau yg merasa ia tak pantas untukmu ?" tanya nyonya Oh lagi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya-"

"Ikuti kata hatimu sebelum kau menyesal sayang. Eomma yakin kata hatimu akan memberikan jawaban yg terbaik. Jangan terus membuat alasan yg akan kau sesali nantinya" nasehat sang eomma sebelum beranjak menghampiri Jongin yg berdiam diri di kamar tak mau menemui daddynya yg berada di ruang tamu.

Berbekal tekad dan keyakinan hati setelah mendengarkan nasehat sang eomma, kini Sehun tengah berlari di bandara yg cukup ramai sambil sesekali melihat jadwal keberangkatan menuju luar kota yg tak di ketahuinya dengan pasti kemana tujuan gadis itu pergi. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 15.50 KST saat Sehun akhirnya memilih pergi ke meja informasi.

Tak lama setelah itu sebuah pengumuman terdengar menggema memenuhi bandara yg sibuk menyuarakan sebuah nama yg tengah di tunggu seseorang di pusat informasi. Seorang gadis yg tengah duduk di ruang tunggu keberangkatan tampak tersentak saat namanya di sebut melalui pengeras suara tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-shi, apa terjadi sesuatu ?" tanya seorang pria berbadan tinggi yg duduk berseberangan dengan sang gadis bermata bulat yg masih memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Aku tidak yakin Chanyeol-shi. Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan kembali secepat mungkin" jawab sang gadis beranjak dari duduknya pada pria yg ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"Permisi, aku yg bernama Do Kyungsoo" ucap gadis itu pelan saat ia tiba di pusat informasi.

"Ah Kyungsoo-shi. Seorang pria menunggu anda di ruangan itu" balas petugas itu ramah sambil menunjuk salah satu ruangan dekat pusat informasi. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas pada petugas yg memberikannya informasi.

"Nuguseyo ?" tanya Kyungsoo saat memasuki ruangan dan melihat punggung seorang pria yg tengah membelakanginya.

"Kyungsoo" gumam pria itu sambil berbalik menatap mata sang gadis yg kini membulat memandangnya.

"Sehun ? Apa yg kau-"

"Kajima" ucap Sehun lirih sambil mendekap gadis itu erat membuat perkataannya terhenti seketika dengan mata semakin membelalak.

"Tu..tunggu dulu. Apa yg kau-"

"Kumohon, kajima. Tetaplah di sini bersamaku" potong Sehun lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya saat gadis itu tergagap dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sehun-ah, jangan begini" balas Kyungsoo sambil terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan pria itu yg mulai membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Kumohon Kyung. Aku tau selama ini aku salah, aku egois. Aku akui aku pengecut karena tak berani mengakui perasaanku sendiri. Aku selalu saja menjadikan Jongin sebagai alasan untuk terus bertemu denganmu. Bahkan saat tau kau akan pergi aku terus berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Padahal kenyataannya aku adalah orang yg paling kehilanganmu, bukan Jongin" Sehun menjeda ucapannya sejenak untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap langsung padapada manik gadis itu.

"Aku selalu mengingkari kata hatiku sendiri. Tapi sekarang aku sudah sadar bahwa aku tak akan sanggup untuk kehilanganmu. Jadi kumohon dengan sangat jangan pergi. Demi aku dan juga Jongin" lanjut Sehun sambil menatap lurus pada kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi memohon.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yg kau bicarakan" balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku menyukaimu. Aniya, aku mencintaimu" ungkap Sehun yakin dengan mata tak berkedip berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu untuk tetaptinggal.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyungsoo dengam ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia tidak yakin dengan kata-kata Sehun yg baru saja memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo" tegas Sehun lagi.

"Aku—"

"Kyungsoo-shi? Ah maaf mengganggu" sesal pria yg baru saja memasuki ruangan yg mereka tempati memotong kalimat yg akan di lontarkan sang gadis.

"Chanyeol-shi? Jadi.. kau benar-benar.. akan pergi.. dengannya?" tanya Sehun lemah dengan tangan yg perlahan terlepas dari bahu Kyungsoo.

"Ah Sehun-ah, aku—"

"Semoga kau bahagia" ucap Sehun lemah memotong penjelasan gadis itu.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapanmu itu, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Pesawat kami akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi" kata Kyungsoo pada Sehun yg masih memasang raut wajah kecewanya.

"Apa yg tidak kau mengerti? Kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Kita sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, itu bukan hal yg tak mungkin. Tapi sekarang kau akan pergi dengan pria lain. Lalu sekarang jelaskan padaku, aku bisa apa untuk mencegahmu pergi?" mata Sehun terlihat berkaca-kaca saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol yg tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa diam dengan dahi berkerut memandangi mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Kau tau bukan itu yg aku maksudkan. Dengar Sehun, jujur aku juga merasakan hal yg sama denganmu tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang jika tidak kami akan ketinggalan pesawat" balas Kyungsoo sedikit frustasi.

"Kalau benar kau memiliki perasaan yg sama denganku, kenapa kau lebih memilih pergi dengannya Kyung?" tanya Sehun lagi yg semakin membuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut.

"Begini Sehun. Kau tau kan pekerjaanku sebagai seorang jurnalis di majalah wisata, Chanyeol adalah partner kerjaku jadi aku harus pergi dengannya. Lagi pula kami ke Jeju hanya selama dua minggu, kau tidak perlu—"

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang Jeju? Dua minggu?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan pendengarannya memotong penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Ne, kami harus melakukan observasi langsung di lapangan selama dua minggu. Kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini nanti setelah aku pulang" jelas Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ma.. maksudmu kau tidak pergi untuk selamanya? Untuk pindah dan menetap di sana?" tanya Sehun lagi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus menetap di sana?" tanya Kyungsoo balik dengan wajah bingung.

"Tapi Jongin bilang..." kalimat Sehun menggantung ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah di bodohi oleh anaknya sendiri. Sehun ingat betul waktu itu Jongin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo akan pergi dan pindah keluar kota dengan seorang pria karena daddynya yg tak pernah bertindak.

Sadar akan kebodohannya, Sehun manutup wajahnya yg memerah malu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terdiam dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Sehun, apa semua baik-baik saja? Ada apa dengan Jongin? Apa yg ia katakan?" kalimat Kyungsoo memecah keheningan sesaat. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan tapi matanya bergulir kesana kemari tak mau menatap langsung pada dua orang di depannya.

"Emhhh ku rasa aku sedikit salah paham. Jadi, yah begitulah" jawab Sehun tak jelas.

"Ne?" Kyungsoo benar-benar di buat bingung karenanya. Ia hendak bertanya lagi ketika Chanyeol menginterupsi dan mengatakan pesawat mereka akan segera lepas landas.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yg kau bicarakan. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampaikan salamku untuk Jongin" kata Kyungsoo mulai mengambil langkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kyungsoo!" seru Sehun ketika gadis itu berada tepat di depan pintu yg berhasil menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Aku serius soal perkataanku tadi. Saranghae" ucap Sehun lagi sedikit pelan pada kata terakhir.

Gadis itu mengembangkan senyum hatinya sebelum berlari kecil ke arah Sehun sembari berjinjit dan mengecup pipinya singkat lalu berbisik,

"Nado saranghae, Oh Sehun" lalu meninggalkan pria itu dengan senyum bodoh serta tangan kanan terangkat mengusap pipinya yg baru saja di sentuh benda kenyal berwarna merah hati itu.

END

Finaly, end juga Gimana endingnya? Sesuai harapan ga? Maaf ya kalau endingnya mengecewakan dan momennya kurang manis. Di tungfu reviewnya ya. Oke dari pada pembaca pada bubar, happy reading aja deh. Typo alert!!!


	3. My First Love (One Shot)

(Remake) Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (gs)

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (gs)

Kim Min Seok (gs)

Xi Luhan (gs)

Kim Jongin

Chansoo area

Romance/Friendship

~Kyungsoo pov

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku tinggal bertiga dengan adik dan ibuku. Ayahku sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil, jadi ibuku yang bekerja untuk menghidupiku dan adikku selama aku masih sekolah. Ibuku bekerja sebagai karyawan di sebuah perusahaan swasta di Seoul. Aku sekolah di Anyang Arts High School, kelas 3 SMA. Sedangkan adikku masih kelas 4 SD. Aku punya teman-teman yang baik sejak SD hingga sekarang, nama mereka Byun Baekhyun, Kim Min Seok, dan Xi Luhan. Kami berempat selalu bersama-sama kemanapun kami pergi.

#Di sekolah...

"Anak-anak, Ibu akan membagikan hasil ulangan kita kemarin. Jadi tolong duduk dengan tertib" kata Miss Jung.

"Kyungsoo, selamat ya nilai ulangan Bahasa Inggrismu bagus. Tapi kamu juga harus meningkatkan prestasimu dalam mata pelajaran yang lain karena dalam mata pelajaran lain nilaimu kurang bagus." ucap Miss Jung saat membagikan lembar jawaban ku.

"Terima kasih Miss, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin" kataku. Saat pelajaran berlangsung aku meminta ijin untuk ke toilet. Saat menuju toilet aku melewati kelas musik. Dengan perasaan gugup aku melewati kelas itu sambil menengok ke arah meja Chanyeol duduk. Aku melihat dia sedang mengusili temannya yang duduk di depannya.

Park Chanyeol adalah anak laki-laki paling populer dan menjadi idaman semua murid wanita di sekolah. Saat aku kembali dari toilet aku melihat Chanyeol sedang di hukum berdiri di depan kelas dengan satu kaki di angkat dan kedua tangannya memegang telinga. Saat aku melewatinya, dia tersenyum padaku. Jantungku terasa mau meledak melihat senyumnya yang sangat manis. Aku pun membalasnya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Saat pulang sekolah kami berempat sepakat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama-sama.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas, Baekhyun, Minseok dan Luhan membicarakan buku yang baru saja dibeli Minseok tentang 7 cara memikat hati laki-laki. Aku pura-pura tidak tertarik sambil terus membaca buku untuk meningkatkan prestasi agar aku mendapat beasiswa ke USA.

"Apa kau serius ingin mendapatkan beasiswa itu ?" tanya Baekhyun. Sambil terus membaca aku menjawabnya

"Tentu saja aku serius. Lagi pula kita kan sudah kelas 3 SMA sebentar lagi ujian jadi aku ingin mempersiapkan diri. Aku sangat menginginkan beasiswa itu, agar bisa mengurangi beban ibuku." Sambil terus membaca aku menguping teman-temanku yang sedang asyik membaca buku cara memikat hati laki-laki.

"Hei coba dengarkan. Cara pertama adalah kita harus mencari tempat yang banyak bintangnya, lalu tarik garis dan satukan bintang-bintang itu menjadi inisial nama orang yang kita sukai" kata Baekhyun. Saat malam tiba tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temanku, aku pun mencoba metode itu lewat jendela kamarku.

Esok harinya di kantin sekolah. . .

"Hei Luhan, apa kau mau mencobanya pada Sehun ?" kata Minseok.

"Baiklah" kata Luhan.

"Makanlah, makanlah, makanlah" kata Luhan dengan nada berbisik. Sehun pun memakan makanannya.

"Yes, Sehun memakan makanannya" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Sampai-sampai hampir seisi kantin melihat ke arah kami.

"Hey Luhan, dasar kau ini. Hanya karena dia memakan makanannya kau sebut kalau dia terhipnotis. Apa kau sudah tidak waras" kata Minseok marah-marah karena melihat hampir semua isi kantin melihat ke arah mereka akibat teriakan Luhan.

"Memangnya kalian sedang apa ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah cara ke dua. Coba lihat, katanya kita harus memusatkan pikiran kita lalu melihat ke arah orang yang kita sukai dan ucapkan hal-hal yang kau ingin untuk dilakukannya. Jika dia melakukan hal-hal yang kita pikirkan berarti dia adalah belahan jiwa kita" kata Minseok menjelaskan. Aku pun diam-diam melihat ke arah Chanyeol duduk dengan teman-temannya lalu dengan nada berbisik mengatakan agar dia melihat ke arahku.

"Berbaliklah-berbaliklah" kataku. Ternyata temannya menyuruhnya untuk melihat ke belakang. Chanyeol pun berbalik sambil melihat ke sekeliling tempat di sekitar aku duduk. Tanpa sengaja aku pun langsung bersorak karena ku kira dia melihat ke arah ku.

"Yes, dia melihat ku" kataku.

"Siapa yang melihatmu ?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh, tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa" jawabku spontan pura-pura mereka salah dengar.

"Hei, apa kau mencoba menghipnotis Chanyeol?" goda Luhan.

"A...apa, mana mungkin" jawabku gagap.

"Hei Kyung, jujur saja dengan kami. Tapi, bukankah kau bilang kau tidak percaya dengan buku ini ?" kata Luhan lagi.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja...a..aku takut kalian mengejekku" kataku pelan.

"Tenang saja kami pasti akan...mengejekmu. Hahahahaha" kata mereka bersamaan. Saat Chanyeol berbalik, dia melihat teman-temannya sedang mengambil makanannya. Spontan dia pun langsung memarahi mereka. Aku yang melihat kejadian itu pun tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang menurutku sangat lucu.

"Kau tenang saja Kyung, kami pasti akan membantumu" kata Minseok.

"Baiklah sekarang dengarkan baik-baik. Ini adalah cara ketiga. Kau harus memberikan sesuatu padanya dengan tulus tapi kau tidak boleh memberitahunya kalau hadiah itu darimu" kata Luhan menjelaskan. Lalu saat istirahat aku dan teman-temanku pun menuju tempat parkir sekolah. Aku pun meletakkan kadoku yang berisi coklat bentuk hati di atas motornya.

Saat jam pulang sekolah kami pun segera menuju tempat parkir untuk melihat dan memastikan kalau Chanyeol menerima kado dariku. Saat dia mengangkat kotak kado dariku untuk melihat siapa pengirimnya ternyata coklatnya meleleh karena terlalu lama terdiam di tempat parkir dan terkena sinar matahari. Lelehan coklat itu pun hampir mengenai seragam sekolahnya.

"Ya ampun, hampir saja mengenai bajuku" katanya. Melihat kejadian itu aku pun langsung lemas.

"Aku lupa kalau sekarang sedang musim panas" kataku. Saat kami sedang mengobrol sambil membahas apa yang akan ku berikan untuk Chanyeol nanti saat kami bertemu secara langsung, kami melihat Irene anak kelas dua mendekatinya. Walau pun kami tidak sekelas aku tau sifatnya seperti apa. Karena selain dia cantik dia juga terkenal sebagai gadis yang sangat centil di sekolah.

Dia berpura-pura kalau tidak ada yang akan menjemputnya untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol yg memang memiliki sifat terlalu baik, menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Irene pun langsung menerima ajakan itu tanpa basa basi. Melihat kejadian itu, aku benar-benar merasa sudah tidak bertenaga lagi. Apalagi saat mereka lewat di depanku, Irene dengan senangnya tersenyum bangga ke arah ku karna berhasil pulang di bonceng Chanyeol.

"Apa dia dulu sekolah ekting sehingga bisa menipu Chanyeol, tapi dia memang cantik" kata Luhan.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, karena sainganmu terlalu berat" kata Baekhyun sambil mendesah.

"Kalian ini gimana sih, bukannya ngasih semangat buat Kyungsoo malah matahin semangatnya" kata Minseok penuh iba.

"Thanks ya, kalian terus mendukungku" kataku dengan nada sedih.

"Kamu tenang saja Kyung, kita bakalan selalu ngedukung kamu kok" lanjut Minseok.

"Sekali lagi makasih banget ya" jawab ku.

Esok harinya aku mulai membaca cara yang ke empat bersama teman-teman ku.

"Nih dengerin. Cara keempat, kamu harus menggunakan kekuatan cintamu padanya untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi dari sekarang dalam berbagai hal" kata Luhan. Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Kemudian mereka membawaku ke kamar dan membongkar lemariku mencari baju untuk ku kenakan.

"Sekarang ayo kita pergi" kata Baekhyun.

"Kita mau kemana ?" tanya ku.

"Udah kamu ikut aja, pokoknya kamu gak bakalan nyesel deh kalau ikut kita" sahut Baekhyun lagi. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah cafe.

"Ngapain sih kita ke sini ?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan buat ketemu sama Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun.

"Maksud kamu apa ?, aku kan gak pernah bilang kalau aku mau ketemu dia. Aku cukup ngeliat dia dari jauh kok !" kata ku.

"Justru itu, tadi aku dapat informasi kalau Chanyeol lagi nongkrong di sini sama teman-temannya" kata Luhan.

"Aduh, kayaknya mendingan aku pulang aja deh dari pada aku mati berdiri karena gugup di depan dia" kataku dengan jantung yg mulai berdetak tak tenang.

"Udah deh jangan bawel, masuk aja dulu. Siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti" kata Luhan padaku.

Luhan pun menarik lengan ku dan memaksaku masuk ke dalam cafe. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan mereka benar kalau Chanyeol dan teman-temanya sedang ada di cafe itu. Tanpa ku duga saat aku berada cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendorongku hingga aku menabraknya dan jatuh di lantai cafe.

"Aduh" kataku dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja. Ini karena temanku mendorongku" kataku sponta langsung meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf. Lagi pula ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Ini juga salahku karena tidak memperhatikan langahku" katanya sambil berdiri. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantuku berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya" kataku dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja. Lagi pula bukan kah kamu sudah bilang kalau kamu tidak sengaja dan meminta maaf padaku berulang kali" katanya dengan santai sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit karena jatuh ke lantai.

"Oh iya, aku Park Chanyeol panggil saja Chanyeol. Kalau kau siapa ?" tanyanya.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja Kyungsoo" jawabku. Setelah itu Chanyeol mengajakku dan teman-temanku untuk makan bersama. Kami pun menggabungkan meja kami menjadi satu. Setelah selesai makan aku dan teman-temanku pun pergi dari cafe itu. Aku pulang dengan wajah merona karena tanpa di sangka perbuatan Baekhyun padaku yang sempat membuatku marah, malah membuatku bisa makan sambil mengobrol dengannya.

"Ciyeee, yang lagi jatuh cinta. Dunia serasa milik berdua nih" ledek Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Apaan sih kalian ini. Bikin pipi ku makin merah aja" kataku malu-malu.

"Gak usah malu kali, kita kan sudah tau perasaanmu" goda Baekhyun lagi.

"Udah ah, kalau gitu aku balik duluan ya. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah" kataku sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Oke, see you next day" kata mereka serempak sambil berlalu meninggalkan halaman rumahku.

Esok paginya . . .

Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, aku dan teman-temanku membaca cara kelima.

"Cara kelima. Kamu harus berani untuk lebih dulu mendekatinya dan dia suatu saat nanti pasti akan menyadari perasaanmu padanya" kata Luhan.

Hari ini saat jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di adakan ulangan mendadak. Wajah anak-anak lain terlihat lesu, karena mereka kurang menguasai Bahasa Inggris. Aku selesai mengerjakan soal lebih dulu dan di perbolehkan keluar kelas. Karena hanya sendirian dan waktu istirahat masih satu jam lagi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman sekolah menunggu Minseok, Baekhyun, dan Luhan selesai mengerjakan soal ulangan dadakan itu.

Karena sedang tidak ada kerjaan, aku membuka buku dan mulai menulis. Sangking asiknya menulis aku tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang datang dan minta izin untuk duduk di sampingku. Tanpa melihatnya aku pun langsung memperbolehkannya. Setelah duduk ia pun memulai percakapan.

"Hai Kyungsoo, kau sedang apa ? Kau terlihat sangat serius, hingga saat aku datang pun kau tidak tau" tanyanya. Aku mengenali suara itu dan langsung mengangkat kepalaku dari buku yang sedang kutulis dan melihatnya. Ternyata aku benar kalau suara itu adalah suara Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba aku pun teringat akan cara kelima di buku itu dan langsung balik menyapanya.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol. Maaf tadi aku benar-benar tidak mendengarmu datang" kataku dengan nada pelan karena malu.

"It's okay, by the way apa yg sedang kau kerjakan ?" tanyanya padaku.

"Oh aku hanya sedang menulis cerita" jawabku.

"Cerita apa ? Dan kenapa kau sendirian di sini ?" kata Chanyeol lagi lanjut bertanya.

"Aku hanya iseng membuat cerpen karena tidak ada kerjaan. Ini cerita tentang kehidupan seorang remaja yang diam-diam mencintai seseorang selama bertahun-tahun dan yang pasti orang itu tidak tau. Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah lama ku buat dan ini adalah cerpen pertamaku tapi sampai sekarang belum selesai. Oh iya aku di sini karena tadi ada ulangan mendadak dan aku selesai lebih dulu, jadi aku memutuskan duduk di sini dan mulai menulis hingga akhirnya kau datang" jawabku panjang lebar.

"Ohh ternyata kau suka menulis. Tapi kenapa ceritanya belum selesai hingga sekarang ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Emm sebenarnya aku juga sudah mempunyai cerpen lain yang sudah selesai, tetapi entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin kembali meneruskan cerpenku yang satu ini. Dulu saat aku menulis cerpen ini sama sekali tidak tau harus bagaimana meneruskan ceritanya, jadi kuputuskan untuk berhenti menyelesaikan ceritanya dan baru memulainya lagi" jelasku pada Chanyeol sambil terus memperhatikannya.

"Oh jadi karena itu" jawabnya singkat.

"Maaf, apa penjelasanku membuatmu bosan ?" tanyaku dengan nada lirih.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku justru senang bisa mendengarnya" katanya sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku menandakan yang dikatakannya benar. Dan tanpa sadar aku membalas senyum itu.

Saat kami asik mengobrol, tiba-tiba Baekhyun, Luhan dan Minseok datang mengejutkan kami berdua.

"Hayoo, lagi pada ngapain nih berdua-duaan di taman sekolah ?" goda mereka.

"Apaan sih, kita gak ngapa-ngapain kok" bantahku.

"Iya, yang dibilang Kyungsoo bener kok !" tambah Chanyeol.

"Emh, tapi kalian kok bisa berduaan di sini sih ?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik dan pastinya hal itu membuatku kesal.

"Oh itu, tadi pas aku keluar dari kelas karena lagi ga belajar soalnya gurunya lagi pergi keluar dan enggak sengaja aku melihat Kyungsoo duduk sendirian disini sambil menulis, jadi dari pada enggak ada kerjaan aku nyamperin dia !" jelas Chanyeol.

"Ohh jadi gitu ceritanya. Oke kalau gitu... kami pergi dulu ya !" kata Luhan sambil berjalan menjauh dari ku dan Chanyeol.

"Eh tunggu, kalian mau kemana ?" teriakku karena mereka berjalan dengan cepat.

"Kami mau ke kantin dulu, lagian kami ga mau ngeganggu kalian !" teriak Luhan.

"Eh apa-apaan sih kalian ini, tadi kan sudah ku bilang kami ngga ngapa-ngapain !" teriakku sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol duduk, takut ia tersinggung. Tapi mereka sudah tidak ada dan hal itu membuatku seperti orang gila karena teriak-teriak sendiri di taman sekolah.

"Udah biarin aja mereka pergi dan berpikir seperti itu. Lagian kan yang penting kita udah ngejelasin sama mereka, kalau mereka mau percaya atau enggak itu sih urusan mereka. Dan lagian ga bakalan ngerubah apapun juga" katanya yang terdengar seperti orang bijak.

"Emh tapi..." kataku terputus karena gugup dan malu.

"Udah, ga papa. Oh ya aku balik ke kelas duluan ya" katanya lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Oh, oke kalau gitu aku juga mau pergi ke kantin nyusulin mereka" kataku.

"Kalau gitu sampai jumpa lagi" katanya melambaikan tangan.

"Ya, sampai jumpa" balasku. Karena ruang kelasnya dan kantin berlawanan arah kami pun langsung berpisah setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Tanpa sadar sambil bejalan menuju kantin aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dia memang benar-benar sangat dewasa. Oh aku tidak salah menyukainya" pikirku. Dan saat tiba di kantin, seperti yang telah kuduga sebelumnya kalau teman-temanku akan bertanya macam-macam padaku tentang apa saja yang aku dan Chanyeol lakukan di taman saat berdua.

Setelah itu pun aku dan teman-temanku mulai membaca cara yang ke enam dari buku itu. "Oh iya Kyung, kali ini kamu harus serius ngejalanin cara ini. Denger ya, cara ke enam adalah kamu harus lebih sering dan lebih dekat lagi dengannya agar dia mengingatmu terus dan akhirnya pasti dia akan menyukaimu juga" kata Minseok.

"Apa kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil ?" tanyaku pada Minseok dengan ekspresi ragu.

"Kamu ga bakalan tau kalau belum mencobanya" jawab Minseok sambil mengambil minumannya lalu meminumnya. Aku tau perkataan Minseok itu benar, tapi perasaanku benar-benar ragu untuk melakukannya, apalagi terhadap Chanyeol.

Tapi hari-hari yang berlalu benar-benar tak terduga olehku. Aku dan Chanyeol justru semakin dekat seperti yang di katakan Minseok. Aku benar-benar tak pernah membayangkan kami bisa sedekat ini. Walaupun kedekatan kami bukan karena perasaanku padanya sama dengan perasaannya padaku, tetapi ini semua sudah membuatku benar-benar bahagia.

Hari-hari berikutnya pun mulai berjalan seperti biasa. Aku kembali menjalani hari-hariku seperti dulu, tetapi kali ini aku semakin giat belajar karena hari ujian hampir tiba. Kini aku menjadi lebih sering bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Kami menjadi semakin akrab dari hari ke hari. Dan karena kami sama-sama kelas 3 walaupun beda kelas yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian akhir, kami pun kini menjadi sering belajar bersama.

"Ciyeee yang lagi kasmaran, kayaknya sekarang makin deket aja nih" goda Baekhyun.

"Apaan sih Baek. Kitakan sebentar lagi ujian akhir, jadi harus serius belajar. Lagian mana sempat sih aku mikirin hal kaya gitu" kataku mengelak.

"Iyadeh iya, yang lagi serius belajar biar bisa dapet beasiswa ke USA" kata Luhan dengan nada bercanda.

"Iya dong Lu, aku harus serius kali ini supaya bisa membantu ibuku" kataku menerangkan.

"Tapi Kyung, apa kau yakin mau dapetin beasiswa ini ?" tanya Minseok.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" tanyaku.

"Soalnyakan kalau kamu dapet beasiswa ini kamu harus pergi ke USA dan ga bisa ketemu Chanyeol lagi" jelas Minseok.

"Kau bener juga. Tapi kan keluargaku itu lebih penting, jadi walaupun aku harus ngorbanin perasaan ku sendiri aku ga papa kok" jawabku dengan nada lemas karena baru memikirkan hal itu.

"Iya sih Kyung, tapi inikan cinta pertamamu. Dan kau kan sudah menyukainya selama tiga tahun, masa mau kamu lepasin begitu aja sih" komentar Baekhyun lagi sambil mencoba menenangkanku.

"Tapi, apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan. Lagi pula belum tentu dia juga menyukaiku" lanjutku dengan wajah yang semakin murung.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Ujian akhir berjalan dengan semestinya. Karena sering belajar bersama, aku pun dapat menjawab soal-soal ujian dengan mudah. Tapi teman-temanku justru sebaliknya. Mereka terlihat begitu bingung ketika soal ujian dibagikan. Tampak di wajah mereka ekspresi minta tolong. Tapi karena pengawasannya sangat ketat, kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Hari terakhir ujian pun akhirnya berlalu. Tanpa terasa kami sudah bersekolah di Anyang Arts High School ini selama 3 tahun. Dan selama itu pulalah cintaku pada Chanyeol bersemi. Walaupun hingga kini aku tak tau bagaimana perasaannya padaku, tetapi hubungan kami yang kini menjadi teman cukup dekat sudah menjadi perkembangan yang cukup besar.

"Akhirnya ujian selesai juga. Sekarang aku merasa hidup kembali" kata Baekhyun lega.

"Memangnya kemarin kau udah mati ?" ledek Luhan.

"Sialan kau Lu. Ya enggak lah, tapi hampir hahaha" kata Baekhyun menanggapi ledekan Luhan yang di iringi dengan tawa ku dan Minseok.

"Iya juga sih. Udah soalnya susah-susah, eh pengawasannya ketat banget lagi" tambah Luhan.

"Menurut ku ga sesusah itu kok. Soalnya kan kemarin-kemarin kita sudah belajar bersama dan soal yang di keluarin ga beda jauh sama yang kita pelajarin" kataku.

"Itu sih buat kamu Kyung, tapi kalau buat kami adalah perjuangan besar baru bisa ngejawab semua soal itu. Ya gak Lu ?" kata Baekhyun menanggapi.

"Iya Baek, bener banget" sahut Luhan membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kalian aja deh. Siapa suruh kemarin kalian belajarnya gak serius" timpalku. Mereka pun menanggapi komentarku dengan candaan seperti biasanya.

Seminggu kemudian . . .

"Kyung, nih dengerin cara terakhir. Kamu harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya lebih dulu karena pada kenyataannya tidak sedikit laki-laki yang gengsinya melebihi apa pun. Jadi Kyung, kalau menurut ku kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya" kata Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau aku suka sama dia dan sudah tiga tahun. Aku kan cewe" timpalku.

"Ini kan udah jamannya emansipasi wanita. Jadi gak papa dong kalau cewe yang bertindak duluan" kata Luhan.

"Ta..tapi.. Lu..aku..." kataku terputus-putus.

"Udah deh kamu tenang aja, kita semua pasti bakalan bantuin kamu. Ya kan girl's ?" kata Luhan memberiku semangat.

"Pastinya dong !" seru mereka serempak.

Hari-haripun berganti. Kini tiba saatnya Prom Night. Aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya malam ini.

"Kyung kamu harus semangat. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa" kata Minseok menyemangatiku. Aku hanya bisa berharap apa yang dikatakan Minseok akan terwujud dan yang pasti perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Malam ini aku mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda yang cukup panjang hingga lututku. Gaun ini sengaja dipilihkan teman-temanku saat kami melewati sebuah butik. Kata mereka aku terlihat sangat cantik malam ini mengenakan gaun itu dengan rambut di gerai dan menggunakan make up yang berwarna natural.

Saat tiba di aula sekolah, hampir semua murid telah tiba di sana. Tempat itu begitu ramai dengan musik hip hop yang di putar. Aku mulai mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh sudut ruang aula sekolah. Hingga akhirnya aku melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di dekat panggung. Ia terlihat begitu mempesona dengan mengenakan stelan jas berwarna hitam. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berotot membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang dewasa. Aku terus memandanginya hingga akhirnya ia melihat ke arahku dan memanggilku.

"Hai Kyung. Kemarilah, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada temanku" katanya. Aku pun langsung melangkah ke arahnya.

"Hai, ada apa ?" tanyaku setelah berada cukup dekat dengannya.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada temanku. Kenalkan ini Jongin. Dia adalah temanku dari SMP, sekarang ia juga baru lulus SMA" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah temannya itu.

"Oh hai Jongin, namaku Do Kyungsoo tapi panggil saja Kyungsoo agar lebih akrab" kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya. Ia pun menjabat tanganku sambil tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh jadi kamu yang bernama Kyungsoo. Salam kenal ya" balasnya. Aku pun bingung bagaimana ia bisa tau aku, padahal ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu.

"Maksud kamu apa ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Emh itu, Chanyeol sering cerita soal teman-temannya di SMA ini" jelasnya.

"Ohhh jadi begitu, aku pikir kenapa" kataku dengan perasaan lega.

Setelah sekian lama pesta berlangsung, aku mulai merasa bosan. Apalagi ditambah Jongin yang terus-terusan mengajakku mengobrol. Katanya aku anak yang cukup asik di ajak ngobrol, jadi ia terus saja nyerocos tanpa henti dan aku hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan kata ya atau tidak.

Teman-temanku sedang asik berdansa, walaupun mereka mengajakku, entah kenapa aku begitu tidak bersemangat. Jongin juga mengajakku, tapi aku menolaknya karena yang ada di pikiranku saat ini hanyalah Chanyeol. Aku mulai memikirkan rencana awalku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Akan tetapi sejak pesta dansa dimulai ia menghilang dari pesta entah kemana.

Karena aku benar-benar bosan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap gedung sekolah. Dan yang mengejutkan saat aku tiba di sana, ternyata Chanyeol juga sedang ada di sana. Aku melihat ia tampak murung sambil menatap ke langit. Lalu tanpa ragu kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Langitnya indah ya dilihat dari sini" kataku mencairkan suasana.

"Oh ternyata kau Kyung, aku pikir siapa. Sedang apa kau disini ?" tanyanya agak terkejut.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu, hanya saja aku merasa bosan ada di pesta itu jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi kesini. Dan kau sedang apa di sini ?" kataku.

"Oh jadi begitu. Aku juga. Dan yah kau benar, pemandangan langit malam dari sini memang indah" katanya menanggapi sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis menambah ketampanannya.

Waktu pun berlalu dan kuputuskan itulah saat yang tepat untuk aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Emh, Chanyeol ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" kataku dengan nada lemah.

"Apa itu ?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit lalu menatapku. Perasaanku pun semakin tak karuan dan suasana yang begitu tenang membuatku semakin tegang.

"Emh itu, aku . . . aku . . ." kataku terputus-putus karena gugup.

"Ada apa Kyung, katakan saja padaku" katanya berusaha menenangkan. Tapi karena ia tepat berada di depanku sambil menatapku membuat aku semakin grogi dan tak percaya diri.

"Aku . . . aku sebenarnya . . . aku me-" kata-kataku terpotong karena tiba-tiba Jongin datang dan mengacaukan situasi itu.

"Hai Kyung, ternyata kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi ternyata kau disini bersama Chanyeol" katanya membuyarkan kata-kata yang ingin ku ucapkan pada Chanyeol.

"Oh, hai Jongin. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu Chanyeol saat aku kesini dan dia juga ada di sini" kataku mencairkan suasana yang tadinya cukup mendebarkan sebelum kehadiran Jongin.

"Oh ternyata begitu. Oh iya Chan, tadi aku ketemu Seohyun di bawah dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu jadi kubawa saja dia kesini" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Aku bertanya-tanya siapakah Seohyun itu. Apakah ia ada hubungan dengan Chanyeol sehingga ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Lalu munculah seorang perempuan yang terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun dari balik pintu. Ia pun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluknya sambil menangis. Melihat hal itu aku pun semakin bingung.

"Siapa sih nih cewe, kok dateng-dateng langsung meluk Chanyeol, sambil nangis lagi" pikirku. Karena hal itu Jongin pun langsung menarik lenganku menjauhi mereka.

"Mereka itu dulu pernah pacaran tapi terpaksa putus karena Seohyun pindah ke luar negeri untuk waktu yang sangat lama" kata Jongin menjelaskan.

"Oh, jadi mereka itu dulu pacaran. Tapi kenapa cewe itu, maksudku Seohyun menangis ?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Apalagi kalau bukan rindu. Merekakan sudah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun, dan setauku Chanyeol masih mencintainya" kata Jongin. Mendengar hal itu pun membuatku semakin lemas.

"Pantas saja selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah memberikan tanggapan apapun padaku, ternyata dia masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu" kataku dalam hati. Aku pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka karena melihat mereka berdua membuat hatiku seperti disayat-sayat.

Saat kembali ke ruang aula, teman-temanku pun langsung mendekatiku dan bertanya bagaimana hasilnya. Dengan nada yang sangat lemas aku menjawab mereka bahwa aku sama sekali belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Kok bisa sih, padahalkan kalian berada di atas berduaan cukup lama" kata Luhan.

"Ya bisa lah. Tadi waktu aku mau bilang kalau aku suka sama dia, tiba-tiba Jongin temannya Chanyeol datang dengan membawa seorang perempuan yang bernama Seohyun dan ternyata dia adalah mantan kekasihnya" jelasku.

"Apa ?Bbagaimana mungkin. Setauku Chanyeol tidak pernah pacaran" kata Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut.

"Dia itu mantan kekasihnya waktu SMP dan mereka terpaksa putus karena cewenya itu harus pindah ke luar negeri selama bertahun-tahun dan baru kembali sekarang" jelasku pada mereka.

"Ya ampun Kyung, kami turut sedih untukmu. Kau yg sabar ya. Kalau kalian memang jodoh, nanti pasti akan ada hal yang membuat kalian bisa bersama" kata Minseok berusaha menenangkanku.

Malam itu pun berlalu. Tanpa kuduga ternyata aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa ke USA. Aku begitu senang sekaligus sedih karena harus meninggalkan teman-teman dan keluargaku.

"Teman-teman terima kasih ya udah jadi temen yang baik untuk ku selama ini. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian saat berada di USA nanti" kataku saat di Bandara.

"Kyung, sekali lagi selamat ya. Dan jangan lupa kasih kabar ke kita-kita" kata Minseok yang diikuti anggukan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Iya teman-teman, aku pasti bakalan kirim kabar terus sama kalian. Dan aku juga nitip keluarga aku ya, pastiin kalau mereka baik-baik aja" kataku sambil memeluk mereka satu persatu.

"Pastinya dong Kyung. Oh iya, apa kamu yakin mau ambil beasiswa ini. Kamu kan bakalan gak bisa lagi ketemu sama Chanyeol" kata Luhan.

"Udah lah Lu, aku yakin kok. Dan lagian dengan kepergianku ini mungkin akan bisa menghapus rasaku padanya dan melupakannya" kataku dengan nada lirih.

"Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya" kataku melambaikan tangan pada mereka sambil melangkah menuju ke arah keberangkatanku ke USA.

Tanpa terasa waktupun berlalu. Sudah hampir 5 tahun aku berada di USA dan kini aku telah lulus kuliah. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan pulang ke Seoul. Walaupun hatiku masih belum siap untuk kembali, tapi perasaan rinduku pada teman-teman dan keluargaku sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Dan saat tiba di rumah, mereka pun menyambutku dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Suasana haru pun tak bisa dihindari. Aku dan ibuku langsung menangis saat bertemu dan berpelukan karena begitu tak percaya bisa bertemu kembali. Teman-temanku pun demikian juga.

"Ya ampun Kyung, kamu makin cantik aja sih" kata Luhan dengan nada bercanda.

"Udah deh Lu, gak usah ngajak berantem sekarang. Aku kan lagi pengen kangen-kangenan sama kalian semua" kataku sambil mengusap air mata.

"Iya deh iya, kita juga kangen banget nih sama kamu Kyung" lanjut Luhan. Hari itu pun berlalu dengan penuh suka cita.

Esok paginya . . .

"Kyung, gimana sekarang perasaan kamu sama Chanyeol? Apa kau sudah bisa melupakannya ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh Baek, Kyungsoo kan baru pulang kemarin masa kamu udah ngingetin dia masalah yang bikin dia sedih sih" kata Minseok menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Udah sih ga usah berantem. Emh masalah itu kayaknya aku belum bisa deh ngelupain dia" kataku menanggapi dengan nada sedih karena kembali teringat kejadian malam itu.

"Kamu yang sabar ya Kyung" kata Minseok.

Siangnya aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar ke taman kota. Karena asik memperhatikan suasana sekitar, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh maaf, saya tidak sengaja" kataku. Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman itu karena Luhan menelpon mengajak bertemu di cafe tempat biasa kami ngumpul.

Saat tiba di cafe, aku langsung menuju meja paling ujung tempat kesukaan kami.

"Kenapa Lu, kok tiba-tiba ngajak ngumpul di sini sih ?" tanyaku yang di iringi dengan raut wajah Baekhyun dan Minseok yang terlihat ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Begini, sebenernya aku pengen ngajak kalian ke butik buat belanja gaun" kata Luhan menerangkan.

"Gaun buat apa Lu ?" tanya Minseok.

"Buat apa lagi kalau bukan buat reunian nanti malam" kata Luhan lagi.

"Oh iya aku lupa soal itu. Kalau gitu kita harus pergi sekarang" kata Baekhyun bersemangat.

Saat tiba di butik langganan kami, mereka langsung melihat sekeliling butik untuk menemukan baju yang ingin mereka kenakan nanti malam. Aku hanya duduk dan melihat mereka sibuk memilih pakaian. Lalu tiba-tiba Minseok menyerahkan sebuah gaun padaku dan menyuruhku mencobanya. Aku pun terpaksa melakukannya karena dia memaksaku. Setelah kukenakan lalu menunjukannya pada mereka, mereka langsung memberi tanggapan bahwa baju itu sangat cocok untuk kukenakan nanti malam. Dan entah apa yang merasukiku, aku pun langsung menyetujui saran mereka.

Akhirnya malam yang dinanti pun tiba. Baekhyun mengenakan gaun berwarna pink yang cukup mewah dan membuatnya tampak begitu elegan dan anggun dengan rambut di gelung. Luhan mengenakan gaun warna hijau muda yang agak ketat dan membuatnya terlihat seperti ABG. Minseok mengenakan gaun berwarna biru tua dengan switer yang membuatnya terlihat innocent. Sedangkan aku mengenakan gaun berwarna putih setinggi lutut yang dipilihkan mereka tadi siang dengan rambut diikat sebagian dan riasan wajah yang tipis.

Aku sangat tidak bersemangat mengingat bahwa kemungkinan bertemu Chanyeol malam ini cukup besar karena ini adalah reunian. Dan seperti dugaanku, setelah setengah jam pesta berlangsung Chanyeol pun datang, dan ia masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir aku melihatnya. Hanya saja kali ini dia mengenakan jas berwarna putih dan hal itu membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona karena hanya dia laki-laki yang tidak mengenakan jas hitam.

Selama pesta berlangsung aku terus berusaha melakukan segala hal untuk mencegah ia melihatku atau pun sebaliknya. Hingga akhirnya saat aku menuju atap gedung untuk bersembunyi darinya aku malah menemukan ia telah berada di sana lebih dulu. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke aula, tetapi ia berbalik dan melihat aku yang sedang buru-buru pergi lalu memanggilku.

"Kyungsoo!" panggilnya. Tapi aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar hingga ia memanggilku sekali lagi.

"Do Kyungsoo, tunggu dulu kau mau kemana ?" teriaknya. Dengan terpaksa aku pun berbalik dan menjawabnya.

"Oh Chanyeol ternyata kau melihatku. Tadinya aku mau mencari udara segar tapi aku tidak mau mengganggumu" kataku tanpa menatapnya.

"Oh ternyata begitu. Aku pikir kau menghindariku. Oh iya, bukankah berbicara dengan seseorang tanpa menatapnya itu tidak sopan ?" kata Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda.

"Maaf, bukan begitu maksudku" kataku berusaha menjelaskan walaupun aku tau yang dikatakannya benar.

"Aku tau, aku hanya bercanda" katanya yang membuat suasana mencair.

"Oh iya Kyung, ini punya kamu kan ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sekumpulan kertas kepadaku. Setelah memeriksanya ternyata itu memang milikku.

"Kau benar, ini memang milikku. Tapi bagaimana kau mendapatkannya ?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Tadi siang kita tidak sengaja bertabrakan di taman dan kau menjatuhkan ini. Sebenarnya aku mau memanggilmu lagi untuk menyerahkannya, tapi kau buru-buru naik taksi dan aku teringat malam ini ada reunian yang ku yakini pasti kau akan datang. Jadi aku membawanya ke sini untuk ku kembalikan. Apa kau masih ingat ?" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Oh jadi itu kau. Ya ampun dunia ini sempit banget ya" celetukku.

"Kau bisa saja. Tapi setelah ku baca, bukankah itu cerpenmu yang dulu kau bilang cerpen pertamamu ?" tanyanya.

"Ne, tapi apa benar kau membacanya ?" tanyaku balik.

"Iya dan kulihat ceritanya masih belum selesai juga ya ?" katanya lanjut bertanya.

"Yah begitulah" kataku.

"Tapi kenapa ? Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada mereka berdua ? Apakah wanita itu berhasil mendapatkan cinta pertamanya itu ? Ayo katakan padaku karena aku benar-benar penasaran" tanyanya.

"Emh soal itu aku tidak yakin" aku terdiam sambil membelakangi Chanyeol karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kyungsoo. Aku rasa aku tau bagaimana akhir ceritanya" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Lalu tanpa di duga ia memelukku dari belakang sambil membisikkan sesuatu ketelingaku. Karena aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya, aku tidak mendengar apa pun yang dibisikannya padaku.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan aku. Jika Seohyun melihat kita seperti ini bagaimana ? Dia pasti akan terluka dan salah paham" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi. Lagi pula Seohyun bukan pacarku. Kami sudah putus sejak dia pindah keluar negeri bertahun-tahun lalu" seruChanyeol.

"A...apa maksudmu ? Bukankah malam itu saat Prom Night kalian kembali bersama ?" kataku lagi.

Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya. Kini kami berhadapan dan tangan Chanyeol terus menggenggam kedua tanganku tanpa henti menatapku.

"Dengar ya Kyung. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu dan malam itu aku ingin mengungkapkannya padamu tapi kedatangan Seohyun membuatku terpaksa membatalkan itu semua. Dan asal kamu tau, aku sama Seohyun malam itu hanya mengobrol biasa antara teman" jelas Chanyeol padaku. Kata-katanya benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau selama ini dia juga menyukaiku.

"Lalu kenapa dia menangis sambil memelukmu ?" tanyaku.

"Ia menangis karena begitu sedang ada masalah dan senang bisa melihatku lagi walau pun kami tidak kembali bersama" kata Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Tapi Jongin bilang kamu-" kataku terputus karena di potong Chanyeol.

"Apa pun yang di katakan Jongin padamu tentang Seohyun dan aku tidak benar. Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu, tapi aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya karena aku takut itu akan merusak pertemanan kita" kata Chanyeol.

"Jadi boleh aku tau bagaimana akhir ceritanya sekarang? Apakah mereka berdua akhirnya bersama atau tidak ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"A...aku tidak tau" kataku terbata sambil menundukan kepala karena takut manatap matanya dengan pipi yg sudah merah merona.

"Kyung, sekarang lihat mataku dan bilang kalau kamu gak suka sama aku" katanya. Perlahan-lahan aku pun mengangkat kepala sambil berucap dengan ragu.

"Aku tidak...aku tidak bisa Chanyeol" kataku mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kyung, aku cuma ingin kamu jujur sama aku" katanya lagi.

"Aku ga siap terluka lagi" kataku sambil menangis.

"Kamu tenang aja Kyung, aku janji ga bakalan buat kamu terluka dan ga bakalan biarin satu tetespun air mata mengalir di pipimu lagi" katanya sambil mengusap air mataku lalu memelukku dengan erat.

"Kyung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku ga mau kehilangan kamu seperti aku kehilangan Seohyun dulu. Aku ga peduli apa pun halangan yang menghalangi cintaku padamu, aku pasti akan terus memperjuangkan cintaku sama kamu" katanya yang membuatku benar-benar terharu dan membalas pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah lama suka sama kamu Chanyeol" kataku di iringi dengan tepuk tangan teman-temanku yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Kami pun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Kayaknya akhir dari cerita itu wanitanya berhasil mendapatkan cinta pertamanya" kataku. Chanyeol pun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang begitu lembut dan tulus.

"Selamat ya. Akhirnya kalian berdua bisa bersama !" kata Minseok, Luhan dan Baekhyun sambil bertepuk tangan. Akhirnya aku pun mengalami sendiri happy ending dengan mendapatkan cinta pertamaku seperti cerita-cerita yang kutulis dan ku lihat di TV yang tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya akan ku alami. Kini aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan lagi percaya hanya dengan penglihatanku dan ucapan orang lain, karena bisa saja kenyataan sebenarnya berbeda dan justru membuatku bahagia seperti ini.

THE END

Maaf lebay hahaha. Karena ga ada yg request couple jadi aku tetap pakai couple sesuai keinginanku sendiri. BTW sorry gaje banget, kepanjangan lagi jadi boring . Makasih yg udah luangin waktu buat baca. Love u guys Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya ya. Happy reading Typo alert!!!!

Buat yg request sequel Baby In Love sorry banget ya, tapi aku sama sekali ga ada rencana buat bikin sequel. Karena cerita ini kumpulan one shot atau two shot aja. Tapi kalau nanti ada yg nagih lagi minta sequel, bakal aku bikinin deh . Makasih reviewnya, di dunggu review selanjutnya ya.


	4. Perfect Two (One Shot)

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun (gs)

Baeksoo area

Romance

~Author pov

Seorang gadis mungil tengah asik menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia berputar kekanan dan kekiri untuk melihat penampilannya. Setelah di rasa bagus, ia melangkah keluar dengan gaun sebatas lutut berwarna merah muda sudah melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

"Oppa, yg ini bagaimana?" tanya gadis bermata sipit itu sambil berpose di depan seorang pria yg tengah duduk sambil memainkan handphonennya.

"Yeppo" hanya satu kata itu yg terucap dari bibir hatinya setelah melihat penampilan si gadis.

"Ish oppa. Dari tadi kau selalu bilang begitu. Aku butuh pendapatmu, bukan hanya pujian seperti itu" ucap si gadis dengan wajah merengut kesal.

"Lalu aku harus mengatakan apa? Kenyataannya apa pun yg kau kenakan kau selalu terlihat cantik, Baekhee-ah" ucapan itu begitu sederhana tapi berhasil membuat pipi gadis di depannya merona.

"Ish tidak usah menggombal" balas si gadis sambil menangkup kedua pipinya yg terasa memanas.

"Siapa yg menggombal? Aku hanya membicarakan fakta. Dengan baju ini kau terlihat lebih feminim. Dengan baju yg biru tadi kau terlihat jadi lebih manis, sedangkan yg warna kuning kau terlihat jadi semakin menggemaskan. Kau cantik dengan pakaian apa pun" jelas si pria tampan sambil berdiri dan melangkah mendekati si gadis yg makin merona.

"A..arraseo. Oppa duduk saja. Aku ganti baju dulu" sergah si gadis mencob menutupi kegugupannya saat pria itu kian mendekat dengan tatapan intense pada wajahnya yg kian merona.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah gadisnya. Ia pun kembali duduk sesuai permintaan si hadis yg ia sebut Baekhee itu.

"Oppa, setelah ini mau kemana?" tanya Baekhee pada pria yg tengah ia genggam tangannya.

"Kita makan, setelah itu ku antar kau pulang" jawabnya sambil melangkah menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan yg ramai.

"Pulang? Sekarang baru jam setengah delapan malam" terdengar jelas nada kecewa dari kalimat yg di lontarkan si gadis.

"Gadis manis sepertimu tidak boleh pulang larut. Lagi pula aku sudah janji pada orang tuamu untuk memulangkanmu sebelum jam sepuluh" balas si pria lagi sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Arraseo" balas Baekhee dengan nada lemas.

"Jangan begitu. Kau tau kan aku tidak ingin merusak kepercayaan yg di berikan orang tuamu padaku. Mereka sudah berbesar hati mengijinkanku untuk menjaga putri berharga mereka selama beberapa jam, jadi aku juga harus berbesar hati memulangkanmu walau pun aku harus menanggung rindu" kata-kata manis itu sungguh menggetarkan hati Baekhee. Ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur bisa memiliki pacar yg baik dan bertanggung jawab seperti Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, pria tampan pujaan banyak gadis di kampusnya.

Mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu setengah tahun. Selama itu pula Byun Baekhyun atau biasa Kyungsoo panggil Baekhee merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia.

Bagaimana tidak, di kampus mereka Kyungsoo terkenal sebagai sosok yg dingin dan introvert. Ia hanya bicara seperlunya dan jarang sekali berbaur dengan mahasiswa lain selain teman sepermainannya yg bisa di hitung dengan jari. Banyak gadis yg menyukainya karena paras tampan serta kepintaran otaknya. Belum lagi fakta bahwa Kyungsoo seorang anak dari CEO perusahan terkenal dan berpengaruh di bidang properti.

Di tambah sifatnya yg tertutup membuat daya tariknya kian meroket karena terkesan misterius. Setiap ada yeoja yg mendekatinya, Kyungsoo tak pernah menanggapi. Justru teman sepermainannya yg lebih antusias setiap ia mendapat pengakuan cinta. Maaf aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan menjadi kalimat ampuhnya membuat patah hati puluhan yeoja yg memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaan mereka.

Teman-temannya bahkan sering menudingnya sebagai gay karna tak pernah menunjukan ketertarikan pada yeoja mana pun. Tapi segalanya berubah saat ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap tingkah lucu seorang yeoja mungil yg terlihat mondar mandir di depan pintu ruangan dosen. Tangan gadis itu sesekali terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian tangan itu kembali turun dengan helaan nafas berat.

Semenjak hari itu, sepasang mata bulat Kyungsoo selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik si yeoja mungil tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia selalu bisa mencari alasan menghindari teman-temannya hanya untuk mengikuti gadis itu. Makin hari ia semakin di buat penasaran dengan sifat si gadis yg begitu ceria. Di mana pun gadis itu berada, selalu tercipta tawa. Ia sangat pintar bersosialisasi, tidak seperti dirinya yg pendiam.

Kyungsoo tersadar dengan perasaannya setelah tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan beberapa pria yg dekat dengan gadis mungil yg ia tau berbama Baekhyun setelah menggunakan sedikit kekuasaannya untuk melihat biodata para mahasiswa. Mereka mendiskusikan mengenai rencana untuk mengutarakan perasaan pada gadis mungil itu secara romantis. Perasaan tak suka mendorong keberaniannya muncul untuk mengajak gadis itu berkenalan secara resmi.

Gadis itu benar-benar terkejut mendapati seorang idola kampus mendatanginya saat di kantin dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Gadis itu bahkan tak berani menatap langsung pada mata yg begitu memikat saat mereka berbicara. Di tambah lagi pandangan tak suka yg di layangkan padanya dari semua gadis yg menyematkan diri sebagai fans Kyungsoo.

Perkenalan mereka berjalan lancar. Hampir setiap hari saat jam makan siang selalu mereka habiskan berdua. Kyungsoo bahkan tak memperdulikan sindiran temannya yg mengatainya lupa teman karena sedang kasmaran. Ia selalu bisa menampilkan wajah flat saat bersama dengan yg lain. Berbanding terbalik saat ia berada di sisi gadis itu. Sungguh senyum dan tawa Bakhyun menular padanya. Keceriaan gadis itu membuatnya benar-benar jatuh hati.

Setelah enam bulan perkenalan mereka, Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ekspresi terkejut dan terharu tak bisa di sembunyikan dari wajah Baekhyun malam itu. Kyungsoo mengajaknya jalan-jalan seharian, lalu memintanya menjadi kekasih di depan kedua orang tuanya saat ia mengantarkan pulang.

Baekhyun di buat bingung saat Kyungsoo menanyakan keberadaan orang tuanya di rumah. Dan air mata lolos begitu saja saat Kyungsoo meminta ijin pada tuan dan nyonya Byun untuk menjaga putri mereka. Sungguh bukan kalimat gombal atau apa pun yg pria itu lontarkan. Tapi sikap dewasanya benar-benar meluluhkan hati kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"Maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Tapi aku harus mengatakan ini sekarang. Aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian yg sudah membesarkan seorang putri yg begitu mempesona seperti Baekhyun. Mataku tak bisa berhenti memandangnya, dan jantungku tak bisa lagi berdetak dengan normal setelah bertemu dengannya. Oleh karena itu, dengan segenap keberanian yg berhasil ku kumpulkan. Aku ingin meminta ijin dari kalian untuk mengemban tanggung jawab menjaga hati Baekhyun sebagai kekasih hatiku. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk terus membahagian putri kalian" Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya sejenak untuk memperhatikan ekspresi kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Melihat tak ada yg berniat menyanggahnya, Kyungsoo pun meneruskan.

"Aku tau ini permintaan yg sulit. Kalian membesarkannya dengan susah payah dengan penuh cinta hingga sebesar ini. Baekhyun benar-benar seseorang yg berharga untuk kalian. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Karena itu aku ingin mendapat restu kalian, jika memang terlalu sulit aku bisa mengerti. Aku akan berusaha untuk menghapus perasaanku padanya" jelas Kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimatnya. Ia juga tak tau dari mana keberanian untuk meminta ijin pada orang tua gadis itu muncul. Kyungsoo hanya merasa ia akan sangat menyesal jika sampai kehilangan Baekhyun.

Malam itu berlalu dengan senyuman bangga dari ayah Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar menyukai sikap dewasa yg Kyungsoo tunjukan. Baekhyun menangis haru di pelukan ibunya saat sang ayah memberikan restu untuk hubungan mereka.

Namun yg namanya hubungan, tak pernah berlangsung mulus selamanya. Selalu saja ada yg mengusik karena tak suka dengan hubungan mereka. Terlebih para fans Kyungsoo. Mereka merasa tak terima pujaan hati mereka menjalin hubungan dengan gadis biasa-biasa saja seperti Baekhyun.

Yg terparah terjadi saat hubungan merwka menginjak satu tahun. Baekhyun mendapatkan teror dari fans Kyungsoo yg tak pernah ia katakan pada pria itu. Pernah sekali Baekhyun mendapatkan paket berisi bngkai ayam dengan kertas bertuliskan tinta darah yg menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun benar-benar terpukul dengan teror yg tak pernah berhenti.

Bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun bahkan di buli oleh beberapa yeoja saat ia tak bersama Kyungsoo. Pernah sekali ia di siram dan di kunci di dalam toilet selama 3 jam hingga akhirnya seseorang menemukannya dalam keadaan menggigil di bilik toilet yg di tempeli tulisan rusak. Ia berakhir dengan membohongi Kyungsoo bahwa ia sakit flu karena terjatuh di kolam saat bermain dengan teman-temannya saat cuaca panas.

Memang dasarnya Kyungsoo termasuk pria yg peka, ia menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun padanya. Gadis itu tak seceria dulu, bahkan saat di kampus Baekhyun sering menghindarinya dengan berbagai alasan yg tak jelas. Puncaknya waktu itu saat Baekhyun meminta putus hubungan dengannya. Kyungsoo yg merasa tak ada yg salah di antara mereka tentu saja tak terima. Ia terus meminta penjelasan dari gadisnya hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menangis sejadinya di pelukannya.

"Tidak oppa. Kita tidak seharusnya bersama. Kau dan aku tidak cocok. Kita seperti bumi dan matahari yg tak bisa menyatu. Kau terlalu bersinar, sedangkan aku hanya manusia biasa yg tidak memiliki kelebihan apa pun" ucap gadis itu diiringi isakan dalam dekapan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun yg bergetar. Lalu perlahan ia lepaskan dekapannya dan menangkup wajah mungil itu.

"Hei, lihat aku" ucapnya lagi sambil mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yg menunduk agar bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Apa kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya pria itu sambil memandang tepat di mata sipit yg masih terus terisak.

"Aniya, aku hikse percaya" balas gadis itu dengan isakannya.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi. Kau harus percaya bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Hanya itu yg harus kau ketahui. Apa pun perkataan orang di luar sana, jangan dengarkan mereka. Kau hanya perlu memandang dan mendengarkan perkataanku. Kau mengerti ?" lanjut Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tap-"

"Ssttt. Tak ada tapi Baek." ucap Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tipis gadis itu.

"Dengar, sejauh yg aku tau, tak ada wanita mana pun yg lebih baik darimu selain ibu ku yg bisa bersabar dengan semua sifatku. Aku bukan manusia yg sempurna Baek, kehadiranmu di hidupku yg membuatku merasa sempurna. Kau satu-satunya gadis yg berhasil mencuri hatiku tanpa melakukan apa pun. Jadi jangan pernah lagi berfikir untuk meninggalkanku, kau mengerti?" kata-kata itu benar-benar di ucapkan dengan lembut tapi terdengar tegas.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya seraya menghambur diri kepelukan Kyungsoo dengan erat. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena jujur ia juga sangat mencintai pria ini.

Hari-hari berlalu dan Baekhyun tak pernah lagi menemukan gadis-gadis yg membulinya. Baekhyun merasa lega, namun tak di pungkiri ia juga penasaran akan nasib mereka. Namun Kyungsoo berhasil meyakinkannya untuk tak memikirkan mereka dan hanya fokus pada hubungan mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sudah menyuruh beberapa orang kepercayaan keluarganya untuk mengurus gadis-gadis yg sudah berani menyakiti gadisnya. Semenjak hari itu, tak ada lagi yg berani mengusik hubungan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan oppa" manja Baekhyun di lengan Kyungsoo saat mereka menuju parkiran.

"Aigo, uri Baekhee sedang manja" goda Kyungsoo sambil mencubit gemas pipi gadis itu.

"Ish aku serius oppa" ucap gadis itu lagi merengut.

"Hahaha maaf. Kau tau kalau aku lebih tak ingin berpisah denganmu" tawa Kyungsoo melihat gadisnya yg begitu menggemaskan saat merajuk sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Sekarang, silahkan masuk tuan putri" lanjut Kyungsoo membukakan pintu di samping kemudi untuk Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih pangeranku" balas Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Setelahnya perjalanan mereka di penuhi tawa riang sambil saling menjahili satu sama lain di sela-sela keseriusan Kyungsoo menatap jalanan di depannya.

Jari jemari yg terjalin tak pernah lepas sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka benarlarut dalam kebahagiaan hingga tak terasa mobil yg di kendarai Kyungsoo sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah Baekhyun. Raut wajah Baekhyun kembali tertekuk saat menyadari di mana mereka berada sekarang.

"Kenapa oppa cepat sekali sih menyetir mobilnya? Aku kan masih ingin terus berduaan denganmu" ucap Bakhyun sambil memandangi tautan tangan mereka.

"Tenanglah, aku akan mampir sebentar" kata Kyungsoo berhasil membuat kepala Baekhyun mendongak.

"Sungguh?" tanya gadis itu. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu keluar dari mobil yg langsung di susul Baekhyun.

Saat memasuki rumah, Baekhyun di buat bingung dengan keadaan ruang tamu yg terlihat sepi. Jam baru menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan, biasanya orang tua Baekhyun tengah asik menonton drama di ruang keluarga.

"Sebentar oppa. Aku cari eomma sama appa dulu" pamit gadis itu menelusuri setiap ruangan di rumahnya. Namun setelah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, gadis itu kembali lagi dengan wajah bingungnya menghampiri Kyungsoo yg tengah duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu.

"Eoh, ini aneh. Kemana semua orang? Bahkan bibi Lee juga tidak ada di mana pun" tutur gadis itu pelan yg masih bisa di tangkap oleh pendengaran Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin sudah mencari di semua tempat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne oppa. Bahkan sampai ke.. Ah benar, aku belum melihat ke kebun belakang dekat kolam renang. Ayo temani aku kesana" ucap gadis itu lagi dengan semangat menarik lengan Kyungsoo menuju tempat yg baru saja ia sebutkan setelah mengingat hanya tersisa tempat itu saja yg belum ia periksa.

Saat tiba di tepi kolam, kedua bola mata Baekhyun membola. Di sana berdiri kedua orang tuanya serta kedua orang tua Kyungsoo. Mereka berdiri dengan senyum mengembang menatapnya. Tempat itu telah di ubah menjadi sedemikian rupa. Lilin berjejer dan berakhir membentuk hati di depan sebuah layar besar yg menampilkan wajahnya sejak kecil hingga sekarang.

Air matanya menetes begitu saja saat berbalik dan menemukan Kyungsoo tengah berlutut dengan serangkaian bunga di tangannya. Pria itu tersenyum dengan tampan sambil menatapnya dalam.

"O.. oppa..."

"Byun Baekhyun, dengarkan perkataanku dengan baik dan jangan di potong. Areaseo?" tanya Kyungsoo pada gadia yg tengah menatapnya haru. Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya menunggu kalimat Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

"Aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah pria yg baik. Aku juga bukan pria yg sempurna. Aku sadar selama kita menjalin hubungan, aku sering membuatmu kesal dengan sikap cuek ku. Aku bahkan sering membuatmu marah saat menemanimu berbelanja karena tidak bisa memilihkan baju sesuai keinginanmu" Kyungsoo mengambil nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan.

"Tapi malam ini aku ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Betapa aku bersyukur telah di pertemukan oleh Tuhan dengan wanita sebaik dirimu. Aku sadar kau juga tak sempurna, tapi kita bisa saling melengkapi dan membuat segalanya menjadi terasa sempurna. Byun Baekhyun, malam ini, di tempat ini, di depan kedua orang tua kita aku ingin menjadi orang yg egois. Ijinkan aku memilikimu seutuhnya. Ijinkan aku menyematkan margaku di depan namamu. Ijinkan aku menjadi seseorng yg melengkapi kekuranganmu"

"Baekhee-ah, will you be the last one for me? To complete my life? Live the rest of your day with me? Being the mother of my kids ? And grow old together until death separates us?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan yg berisi kotak cincin di depan gadis yg sudah terisak sedari tadi.

"Absolutely yes" balas gadis itu langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia terus menangis haru mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Pria itu sungguh sempurna baginya. Mana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan tidak pada nya setelah semua yg mereka lewati bersama selama ini.

"Uljima. Nanti bajuku kotor terkena eylinermu" canda Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan gadisnya.

"Oppa!" seru gadis itu dengan nada manja masih tak mau berhenti menangis dan terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

Malam itu juga mereka menglangsungkan pertunangan. Hanya dengan kehadiran kedua orang tua, semua terasa begitu lengkap dan sempurna. Merek saling melengkapi satu dengan yg lain. Bahkan waktu pernikahan sudh di tentukan. Karena sebentar lagi mereka berdua lulus kuliah, dan Kyungsoo juga sudah bekerja karena otaknya yg jenius jadi tak perlu ada penundaan untuk kebahagian kedua keluarga itu.

THE END

Astaga apa ini????? Hahahaha gaje banget sumpah. Aku aja geli sendiri ngetiknya. Bukan Kyungsoo banget Ga papa lah ya sekali-sekali bikin cimol jadi sweet Jangan kapok ya mampir di story g jelas ini. Di tunggu reviewnya ya. Buat yg request couple chansoo atau hunsoo habis ini ya. Ide ini udah terlanjur jadi sayang kalau harus di rombak lagi.


	5. Soulmate (Two Shot)

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (gs)

Park Chanyeol

Chansoo area

Romance/Family/Angst

~Author pov

Pagi itu, mentari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Memancarkan kehangatan ke setiap sudut penjuru Seoul. Sementara burung tengah berkicau dengan riang, seorang gadis tampak terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yg masuk melalui celah ventilasi kamarnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 saat alarm berbunyi dari benda pipih yg berada di atas meja tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan rambut yg acak-acakan dan mata yg masih terpejam, ia menggerakan tangannya mencoba meraih benda pipih itu. Setelah berhasil, ia segera mematikan alarmnya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah dua puluh menit berselang, ia keluar dengan handuk menggulung di atas kepalanya. Tak seperti gadis lain pada umumnya, dalam lima menit ia sudah selesai bersiap-siap dengan kemeja rapi dan rambut di gerai yg membuat kecantikan alaminya terpancar.

"Pagi tante" ucap gadis itu saat tiba di ruang makan pada wanita paruh baya yg sedang menyiapkan sarapan di atas meja.

"Pagi sayang. Kamu ada kelas pagi ya ? Udah rapi aja" balas wanita cantik yg ia panggil tante itu.

"Iya nih. Dosen killer lagi. Males banget, tapi tetap harus semangat" ucapnya dengan riang lalu memasukan sandwich ke dalam mulutnya.

"Selesainya jam berapa ? Habis itu kamu kerja atau langsung ke rumah sakit ?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Emhhh hari ini aku ada tiga kelas. Selesainya kira-kira sore nanti. Habis itu aku kayaknya kerja dulu deh. Soalnya kemarin aku udah ambil shift siang, jadi hari ini harus ngambil shift sore. Jadi selesai kerja baru ke rumah sakit. Bilangin sama dia aku ada urusan bentar ya tan, biar dia ga ngambek lagi kaya kemarin"

"Ya ampun. Sibuk banget sih ponakan tante yg satu ini. Kalau gini terus, kapan bisa belajar dandan kaya kakaknya ? Entar ga ada yg naksir lagi hahaha" ucap wanita itu di iringi dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Ih apaan sih tan. Ngeledek mulu kerjaannya. Sama aja kaya kakak" ucapnya dengan ekspresi seolah-olah ia kesal.

"Hahaha tante kan cuma becanda. Ga usah cemberut gitu dong. Entar makin jelek tau. Lagian dia pasti ngerti kok kalau kamu sibuk jadi kamu ga usah hawatir" ucapnya lagi menambah kehangatan dalam percakapan mereka.

"Hmmm ya udah deh. Aku berangkat dulu ya tan. Anyeong" balasnya tanpa meladeni candaan wanita paruh baya itu setelah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Eh kamu berangkat sendiri ? Hari ini ga di jemput pacar kamu yg ganteng itu ?" tanyanya lagi sebelum keponakannya menjauh dari ruang makan yg bernuansa sederhana tapi cukup luas itu.

"Engga tan. Lagian dia bukan pacar aku. Dia itu cuma sahabat aku tante. Ganteng dari mananya coba ? Belagu gitu orangnya. Udah ya tan, aku berangkat" balasnya dengan sedikit berteriak sambil mengikat tali sepatu saat berada di depan pintu.

"Hah dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang. Kebanyakan gengsinya" ucap wanita itu lagi sambil tersenyum memandang arah kepergian keponakannya itu.

*

~Kyungsoo pov

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku terlahir kembar dengan kakaku yg bernama Do Kyunghee. Kakaku terpaut lima belas menit lebih tua dariku. Dari segi fisik, aku memang sangat mirip dengannya, tapi dari segi sifat sangat jauh berbeda. Dia itu orangnya sangat feminim, sedangkan aku tomboy.

Kami berdua tinggal dengan om Insung dan tante Hyojin yg notabennya adik kandung eomma. Sedangkan kedua orang tua ku sudah lama meninggal dunia. Eomma meninggal waktu umur kami masih 2 tahun karena penyakit yg dideritanya. Sedangkan appa, dia meninggal waktu umur kami 5 tahun karena sakit-sakitan terus kepikiran dengan mendiang eomma.

Sebenarnya kedua orang tua kami meninggalkan cukup banyak warisan, tapi aku tidak mau di cap sebagai anak manja karena uang peninggalan hasil kerja keras mereka. Dan karena umur kami yg waktu itu masih sangat muda, jadi semua usaha appa dan eomma di teruskan oleh om dan tante.

Mereka berdua sudah kami anggap seperti orang tua kandung sendiri karena kebetulan juga mereka tidak bisa mempunyai anak. Sekarang di usia ku yg sudah menginjak 20 tahun dan masih kuliah di semester 5, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu hitung-hitung mencari pengalaman sambil mengisi waktu luang.

Aku kuliah di Sungkyunkwan University jurusan Kedokteran. Kebetulan otak ku sedikit di atas rata-rata jadi aku bisa kuliah dengan beasiswa sebagai masiswa berprestasi. Aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran karena eomma, aku punya motivasi untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang agar tidak mengalami hal seperti eomma dan appa. Dan beruntungnya, semua orang yg ku sayang mendukung keputusan ini.

Kakak ku itu orangnya sangat cerewet. Apa pun bisa di jadikan bahan untuk berdebat. Dan lebih parahnya dia punya sahabat yg tidak kalah menyebalkan, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia itu tidak kalah cerewet dari kakak ku, apa-apa di komentarin. Sok ngatur-ngatur lagi, sudah seperti kakak ku saja.

Nah si Chanyeol ini datangnya selalu sepaket dengan dua sahabatnya yg seperti terong-terongan yaitu Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Sok jadi cowok-cowok cool, tebar pesona kemana-mana. Mereka bertiga kerjaannya mengikuti kakak ku terus. Sudah seperti anak buahnya saja, di suruh apa saja juga menurut terus. Dan yg paling super duper menyebalkan di antara mereka bertiga, si Chanyeol itu mau-maunya di suruh kakak ku untuk mengikutiku ke mana-mana. Katanya sih utuk menjagaku, tapi yg benar saja masa sampai ke toilet mau di ikuti juga, menyebalkan bukan ?

Lagi pula aku ini ikut Jiu Jitsu sudah sampai sabuk hitam, jadi tidak perlu pakai pengawal segala. Aku juga bisa menjaga diri sendiri, lagi pula siapa juga yg mau mencari masalah dengan wanita tomboy sepertiku ini.

*

~Author pov

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.30 saat Kyungsoo berkumpul bersama teman-teman sekelasnya di gazebo kampus. Mereka terlihat tengah asik berbincang dan saling melemparkan candaan satu sama lain.

"Eh Kyung, mana pacar kamu yg ganteng itu ? Tumben banget dia ga ngintilin. Aku kangen nih liat muka coolnya yg ganteng itu hahaha" gurau salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Apa sih ? Pacarku dari Hongkong. Ga mungkin banget lah. Cowok sok cool gitu bukan type ku. Kalau kau mau, ambil aja sana" ucapnya membalas gurauan salah satu temannya itu.

"Idiihh segitunya amat. Entar naksir baru tau rasa kau hahaha" gurau gadis lainnya dalam perkumpulan itu.

"Ih enak aja. Ga bakal ya, selera ku itu tinggi tau" balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemberut walau di dalam hatinya tidak memungkiri bahwa Chanyeol memang sosok pria yg cukup baik untuk di jadikan gebetan.

"Oh aku tau, pasti selera mu yg kaya kak Sehun kan. Yg sampai sekarang masih mengejar-ngejarmu itu" sahut yg lainnya.

"Ya engga lah. Kak Sehun itu cuma partner ku di BEM doang. Aku yakin kok dia itu ga beneran suka sama aku. Secara fansnya kan banyak yg lebih cantik dariku" kilahnya.

"Masih ngelak aja. Jelas-jelas dia suka banget sama kamu udah dari jaman kita-kita masih mahasiswa baru, tapi kau malah nolak. Lagian kenapa sih makhluk keren kaya kak Sehun bisa sampai naksir sama kamu ? Aku ga habis pikir. Apa sih bagusnya kau itu dibanding aku hahaha" sahut yg lainnya lagi di sambut dengan gelak tawa anak-anak lain.

"Ah udah deh. Ngapain jadi bahas kak Sehun sih. Kita kan mau bahas masalah tugas dari Miss Lee tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kayaknya kita harus ke kelas deh. Kalian ga lupa kan kalau hari ini ujian, entar ga kebagian kursi di belakang lagi" ucap Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian yg sukses membuat semuanya kalang kabut berlarian menuju kelas karena baru ingat hari ini ada UTS.

*

Selesai ujian, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu teman-temannya di perputakaan kampus. Tapi sebelum ia memasuki ruang perpustakaan, langkahnya terhenti. Di depan pintu terlihat seorang pria dengan kemeja yg di biarkan terbuka memperlihatkan kaos yg ia kenakan di dalamnya dengan kaca mata yg bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya tengah bersandar di dinding dekat pintu itu seolah sedang menunggu dirinya. Dan benar saja, pria tersebut adalah Sehun, kakak kelas yg baru tadi siang jadi bahan pembicaraannya dengan teman-temannya.

"Kyung, bisa kita ngobrol bentar" ucap pria itu setelah melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf ka, tapi aku..."

"Bentar aja kok" potongnya langsung.

"Emh ya udah. Mau ngomong apa ?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalah.

"Soal yg kemarin, tolong kamu jangan salah paham ya. Aku beneran ga ada hubungan apa-apa kok sama Irene. Aku cuma nemenin dia nyari buku bentar" ucapnya mencoba menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yg terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Kak Sehun ga perlu khawatir. Aku ga salah paham kok. Lagian kakak ga perlu jelasin apa-apa sama aku, mau kakak punya hubungan atau engga sama Irene itu ga ada hubungannya sama aku. Lagian jawaban aku waktu itu udah jelas kan kak, aku ga punya perasaan apa-apa sama kakak. Aku itu cuma adik tingkatan kakak. Jadi sebaiknya kakak ga perlu ngelakuin hal-hal kaya gini lagi ke aku" jelas Kyungsoo berusaha sehalus mungkin agar pria di hadapannya itu tidak tersinggung.

"Tapi Kyung, aku ga bisa terima alasan kamu. Kalau pun ada cowok yg kamu suka, seenggaknya aku mau tau dia siapa biar aku bisa mastiin kalau dia emang lebih baik dari pada aku sampai-sampai kamu nolak aku" ucap lelaki itu sedikit prustasi mencoba meminta kejelasan dari Kyungsoo.

"Maaf kak. Tapi aku ga bisa bilang. Ini hak pribadi aku. Aku harap kakak ngerti. Permisi" ucap Kyungsoo lalu melangkah memasuki perpustakaan dan meninggalkan Sehun yg masih kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Maaf kak. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yg tepat buat mikirin masalah kaya gitu. Masih banyak hal yg lebih penting yg harus diutamain selain masalah pacar-pacaran" batin Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba handphone Kyungsoo bergetar yg seketika membuyarkan lamunannya. Tampak sebuah nama di layar datar benda pipih di tangannya, ia segera keluar untuk mengangkat telponnya takut mengganggu mahasiswa lain yg sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan juga.

"Halo kak"

"Iya, aku inget kok"

"Emh habis ini ya ? Masih ada satu kelas lagi sih"

"Sorry kak, tapi kayaknya aku baru bisa ke sana nanti malem deh. Soalnya habis kelas entar sore aku harus kerja"

"Iya iya aku ga bakalan lupa makan kok"

"Iya kakak ga usah hawatir sama aku"

"Chanyeol ? Mana aku tau. Hari ini dia ga nongol. Sibuk kali"

"Idiiiih ngapain aku nelpon dia segala"

"Siapa yg gengsi ? Aku ga mau aja dia kegeeran kalau aku nelpon dia. Udah ah aku sibuk. Kakak baik-baik ya di sana, entar aku ke sana sekalian bawain pesenan kakak"

"Iya, ya udah bye"

"Haduh kakak ku yg satu ini bener-bener, tiap nelpon pasti aja nanyain itu anak. Ngapain sih ? Kalau emang suka ya bilang aja sendiri, kenapa harus selalu nanyain ke aku sih. Lagian ngapain juga dia pake acara jadiin gebetannya pengawal ku segala, aku bisa jaga diri sendiri tau" batin Kyungsoo lagi.

"Eits, mau kemana kau ? Kau pikir bisa menghindar dari ku habis deketin pacarku ?" ucap seorang gadis yg tiba-tiba muncul dan menghadang jalan Kyungsoo bersama kedua temannya.

"Apaan sih Ren. Aku ga pernah ya deket-deketin pacar kamu. Minggir, aku mau lewat" ucap Kyungsoo ketus.

"Eits, kayaknya ada yg udah mulai berani ngelawan nih girls. Ikut aku sekarang" ucap gadis yg di panggil Ren itu sambil menyuruh kedua temannya menarik paksa Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya.

"Kau apa-apaan sih Ren ? Lepasin" balas Kyungsoo dengan nada mulai meninggi.

Setibanya di belakang bangunan kampus, gadis cantik bernama Irene itu segera menyudutkan Kyungsoo di bantu kedua temannya.

"Kau pikir aku ga tau kalau tadi kau nemuin kak Sehun ? Kayaknya peringatan ku ke pacarmu itu belum cukup ya" ucap Irene sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Peringatan ? Pacarku ? Maksudmu apa ?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ooohh jadi pacarmu itu ga ngomong apa-apa. Pantes aja hari ini dia ga nongol" ucap gadis itu lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya meremehkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau apakan Chanyeol ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegang erat kerah baju Irene dengan tatapan marah. Kini ia baru menyadari keganjilan yg terjadi. Sikap Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berubah, dan sejak kemarin pria itu sama sekali tak menghubunginya sekali pun.

"Sabar dong. Kau tenang saja, dia ga aku matiin kok. Cuma aku kasih sedikit pelajaran doang hahahahaha" tawa gadis itu beserta kedua temannya merasa menang karena berhasil memancing emosi Kyungsoo.

"Kau bener-bener ya. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa sama dia, aku akan membuatmu menyesal sudah berurusan denganku" ucap Kyungsoo lalu melangkah menjauhi mereka mencoba menahan amarahnya yg hampir memuncak.

"Makanya sudah ku bilang jangan pernah deketin kak Sehun lagi. Itu peringatan terakhir dari ku, lain kali kalau kau macam-macam lagi aku ga tau deh apa yg bakalan terjadi sama dia. Dan lagian mendingan kau urusi saja tuh kakakmu yg penya-"

*plak

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus ke wajah cantik wanita bernama Irene itu yg seketika membuatnya terdiam sambil memegangi pipi kirinya. Kalimat terakhir yg meluncur dari mulut manisnya itu sukses membawa amarah Kyungsoo hingga ke puncaknya.

Selama ini ia selalu bisa menahan amarahnya, tapi jika sudah menyangkut kakaknya ia benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi. Amarahnya benar-benar sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun hingga membuat tangannya dengan mulus mendaratkan tamparan di pipi gadis itu.

"Sekali lagi kau menyebutkan sesuatu soal kakak ku, aku pastikan mulutmu itu ga bakalan pernah bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Kau tak punya hak apa pun buat ngomong apa-apa tentang dia" ucap Kyungsoo tegas dengan nada penuh amarah tepat di depan wajah gadis itu lalu sekali lagi beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, sekali lagi kau menyentuh siapa saja dalam keluarga atau pun temanku, aku bisa pastiin besoknya kau sudah ga ada lagi di dunia ini. Jangan kau kira selama ini aku diam karena ga bisa ngelawan, aku cuma nahan diri biar ga jadi orang ga berguna sepertimu yg bisanya cuma ngandelin duit orang tua doang" ucap Kyungsoo lagi setelah berhenti sejenak tanpa memalingkan wajahnya menatap gadis itu agar amarahnya tak semakin memuncak.

"Cih, liat aja nanti aku bakal balas perbuatanmu terhadapku" ucap Irene dengan tatapan kesalnya.

*

Sore itu Kyungsoo bolos kelas dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Chanyeol untuk memastikan apa yg terjadi padanya. Setibanya di sana, Kyungsoo terkejut melihat kondisi motor Chanyeol yg rusak cupuk parah seperti habis kecelakaan. Perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi was-was dan segera berlari ke kamar Chanyeol setelah di ijinkan masuk oleh ibunya.

"Chan, kau tak apa-apa ? Ya ampun kok kamu bisa jadi kaya gini sih ? Tanganmu ga patah kan ? Kok di perban segala ? Itu juga mukamu lecet-lecet gitu, pasti sakit ya ? Kakimu gimana ? Ada yg sakit ga ? Chan aduh ya ampun kok kamu ga ngomong-ngomong sama aku kalau kecelakaan ? Sekarang kondisimu gimana ? Apa kata dokter ? Apa kamu ga sebaiknya di bawa ke-"

"Ssstttt. Kalau kamu ngomong terus kaya gini, kapan aku bisa jawab semua pertanyaan kamu ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yg tidak di perban pada bibir merah Kyungsoo yg duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Dengan jarak yg hanya beberapa cm pandangan mereka beradu beberapa saat. Mata Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke dalam mata Chanyeol yg memandangnya dengan tatapan hangat. Detak jantung Kyungsoo semakin cepat seperti berkejaran saat melihat Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum manisnya menandakan ia tak apa-apa.

Kyungsoo segera menjauh dan beralih duduk ke ujung dekat kaki Chanyeol yg sedang duduk bersandar pada bahu ranjangnya. Ia mencoba terlihat setenang mungkin dengan memalingkan wajahnya sambil berpura-pura marah.

"Jangan marah gitu dong. Aku ga papa kok. Lagian juga kondisiku ga parah kok" ucap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan gadis bermata bulat itu.

"Ga parah gimana ? Motor kamu aja sampai bonyok gitu. Kalau mau bohong kira-kira dong" balas Kyungsoo ketus setelah berhasil mengembalikan detak jantungnya menjadi normal kembali.

"Eh beneran tau. Aku ga bohong. Itu motor bonyok gitu gara-gara ketabrak trotoar sama tiang listrik. Nah akunya sempet lompat dari motor sebelum nabrak, jadi yah gini deh lecet-lecet dikit" ucapnya lagi setenang mungkin sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Tau ah. Bete" ucap Kyungsoo lagi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya yg sukses membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu sekaligus imut di mata Chanyeol.

"Ya ampun, sampai segitunya kamu khawatir sama aku hahaha aw sakit" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa lalu meringis menahan sakit di pipinya karena luka di sekitar bibirnya tertarik akibat tertawa.

"Chan! Kamu ga papa ? Mana yg sakit ? Aku bilang juga apa, ga usah so kuat gitu deh. Mendingan sekarang kita ke..." ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti seketika saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

"Ke.. kenapa ? Ada yg sakit ya ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Di tatapnya manik coklat terang itu dengan lekat.

"Aku senang, kamu khawatir kaya gini sama aku" ucap Chanyeol lembut dengan senyum manis di akhir kalimatnya.

"A...apaan sih. Ya wajar lah aku khawatir, kamu kan udah kayak kakak ku sendiri. Lagian kamu gausah deh so tebar pesona sama aku, ga mempan. Aku ga kaya cewek-cewek kamu yg bertebaran di mana-mana itu yg gampang luluh sama kata-kata dari buaya darat kaya kamu" ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan ketusnya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol lalu memberi jarak pada mereka berdua dengan kembali duduk di ujung ranjang.

"Kapan sih kamu bisa menganggap aku lebih dari sekedar kakak ?" batin Chanyeol sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo yg terlihat sibuk dengan hpnya.

~Kyungsoo pov

"Chan, kamu nyebelin banget sih. Kenapa sih kamu harus selalu bersikap semanis ini sama aku ? Kalau kamu terus-terusan kaya gini, aku harus bilang apa sama kak Kyunghee ? Dia itu suka banget sama kamu Chan, udah dari dulu. Seharusnya kamu bersikap kaya gini sama dia, bukan aku. Karena itu, kamu juga harusnya suka sama dia" ucapku dalam hati.

Selama bertahun-tahun semenjak kak Kyunghee sakit, aku selalu mengutamakannya. Apa pun itu, dia selalu menjadi yg utama dalam urutan prioritas hidupku. Apa pun yg dia inginkan, akan selalu ku penuhi. Dan sekarang dia membutuhkan cinta dari Chanyeol, jadi apa pun caranya aku harus membuat Chanyeol mencintai kak Kyunghee.

Walau pun itu berarti aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri, aku tidak perduli. Karena untuk saat ini dan sampai seterusnya, kebahagiaan kak Kyunghee adalah prioritas utamaku.

~Author pov

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 16.45 sore saat Kyungsoo pamit dari kediaman Chanyeol untuk pergi bekerja. Jarak dari rumah Chanyeol ke tempatnya bekerja cukup jauh, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk naik kereta saja untuk melewati kemacetan yg pasti akan membuatnya datang terlambat dan mendapatkan potongan gajih.

Kyungsoo tak mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia tau siapa yg menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi padanya karena Chanyeol juga tak mengatakan apa pun. Mereka berdua saling menyimpan rahasia seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

#TBC

Lanjut ga nih ? Maaf ya boring dan mainstream. Ide ini tiba-tiba aja lewat di kepala author haha. Happy reading. Di tunggu reviewnya ya. Makasih udah mampir. Happy reading. Typo alert!!!


End file.
